The Book of Love Story 2
by EcrivainHachan24
Summary: Awalnya dia memilih menyendiri dalam redung gelapnya kenangan. Namun uluran tangan itu membuatnya berubah pikiran. Dia menyambutnya dengan senyuman dan membisikan "Aku percaya." seperti yang selama ini terulang. RnR? Sequel and a Sekuel of 'The Book of Love Story! Complete.
1. Lembar Pertama

**HENTAI!**

**Nah, sekarang saya sudah mendapat perhatian anda :3 jadi... halo, minna! Saya kembali sesuai perjanjian akan publish fic sekuel dari "The Book of Love Story" yang lalu atas polling review :) sudah membaca yang itu? Jika belum, saya sarankan baca dulu. Atau setidaknya baca chapter terakhirnya aja :) biar lebih ngerti fic sekuel yang ini X) Oke? #PLAK**

**Okeh. Nggak usah banyak cincong, saya ucapkan...**

**Enjoy, minna!**

* * *

**The Book of Love Story 2**

a VOCALOID FANFIC

By : EcrivainHachan24

Desclaimer : Yamaha©Crypton Future Media

Sequel of "The Book of Love Story"

Len x Miku

* * *

WARNING!

Dramatically Romance, abal, disarankan membaca The Book of Love Story yang pertama dulu, etc

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!

**1 **of **5**

.

.

.

.

.

Tempat itu begitu sepi dan tenang. Tidak ada suara berisik apapun kecuali rerumputan yang saling bergesekan karena pengaruh angin semilir yang terus meniup-niup belahan bumi bagian Asia Tenggara tersebut. Senjanya mentari membuat suasana temaram itu sedikit membuat suasanya menghangat—setidaknya untuk beberapa waktu dan alasan tertentu, karena tempat itu bukanlah tempat biasa.

Tempat itu adalah tempat di mana orang-orang yang sudah tidak ada lagi di dunia ini beristirahat.

Sebuah plang besar di depan gerbang hitam bertuliskan 'Pemakaman Umum Tokyo' terpampang dalam guratan huruf kanji yang kompleks.

Suasananya semakin dingin saja.

Namun kedua orang itu tetap bergeming dari tempatnya—tidak memedulikan tusukan dingin dari angin tersebut yang terus berusaha menembus jaket dan sweater tebal mereka agar menghujam tulang kering putih di balik daging hangat kedua manusia tadi.

Mereka tidak peduli.

Iris samudra pasifiknya terus menerus memandangi batu nisan di hadapannya. Dia menduduki marmer yang menjadi menyangga kuburan tersebut. Gundukan tanah yang kini dihiasi tanda salib sebagai pelindungannya. Dia memandangnya dengan ekspresi datar dan sendu—yang selalu ditunjukannya walau sudah lima tahun berlalu sejak kejadian itu.

"Miku," seseorang di sebelahnya memanggil nama pemilik iris samudra pasifik itu. Bergeming. Gadis itu tetap diam—bahkan tidak repot-repot untuk menilik siapa yang memanggilnya tadi.

"Hari sudah hampir gelap," suara itu terdengar lagi. "Ayo pulang."

Gadis yang bernama Miku Hatsune itu menghela nafas lalu menggeleng sebagai jawaban tanpa suara. Dia tetap memandangi batu nisan tersebut.

**Kaito Shion**

**17 Februari 19XX – 20 November 20XX**

**Tokyo**

Kali ini iris mata _aquamarine _itu mengikuti arah pandang si iris samudra pasifik. Dia menatap dan membaca nama itu berulang-ulang kali dalam hati sampai dia sendiri tidak ingat berapa kali dia sudah memanggil nama itu dalam kehampaan selama lima tahun lamanya dan dia menyerah pada keadaan—bahwa orang yang dipanggil takkan pernah menyahutinya lagi untuk selamanya.

Namun rupanya hal itu hanya berlaku untuk dia.

Kini dia beralih menatap gadis rapuh yang berambut hijau _tosca _diikat _twin tails _yang memakai syal putih dengan kaus krem yang dibalut bolero hitam dan celana panjang biru itu. Sosok Miku Hatsune. Yang belum juga menampakkan senyumnya walau lima tahun sudah berlalu. Gadis itu masih menyimpan kesedihannya. Walau gadis itu tidak pernah menangis lagi sejak... entahlah. Dia juga tidak ingat. Mungkin sejak setahun kepergian Kaito, gadis itu tidak pernah menangis lagi.

Namun cerah senyumnya yang tak pernah kelihatan lagi. Suara cerianya digantikan suara parau penuh kesedihan dan sorot matanya yang penuh semangat serta ekspresi, kini berubah hampa.

Perlahan hati laki-laki itu mencelos.

Len Kagamine, selalu menemani gadis itu jika mengunjungi makam sahabatnya—Kaito Shion—yang meninggal lima tahun lalu karena mendonorkan jantungnya untuk gadis yang paling dicintainya—Miku Hatsune.

Dan gadis itu ternyata tidak menyukai ide laki-laki itu.

Hidup memang tidak bisa ditebak. Ya 'kan?

"Nanti orangtuamu mencarimu," akhirnya Len kembali angkat bicara. "Selain itu, keadaanmu sedang kurang baik 'kan? Ayolah, nanti tambah parah," bujuk Len lagi.

"Kau pulang saja duluan," suara serak gadis itu terdengar. Wajahnya masih kosong dan tanpa ekspresi—tanpa sedikitpun menoleh—bahkan lewat ekor matanyapun tidak.

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu?" Len menyernyit. Tak habis pikir.

"Aku bisa naik taksi."

Laki-laki dengan marga Kagamine itu menghela nafas putus asa.

"Mana bisa begitu," rahangnya merapat. "Aku bertanggung jawab jika kau kenapa-napa."

Kini iris samudra pasifik itu menatap Len. "Aku bisa pulang sendiri."

Keras kepala.

"Miku," laki-laki itu memandangnya datar lalu bergantian menatap makam Kaito dan gadis itu.

"Besok kita bisa kemari lagi. Iya 'kan? Kita pulang sekarang." Ultimatum Len.

Namun rupanya ultimatum itu diabaikan oleh Miku. Gadis itu kembali menatapi makam Kaito tanpa berkata apa-apa. Dia mengabaikan Len, mengabaikan angin dingin, mengabaikan cuaca...

Dan mengabaikan dunia.

"Hey," Len menepuk pundak gadis itu. "Kau menggigil, tahu? Jangan bohongi indera perabaanmu sendiri. Aku tidak mau kau sakit. Dengarkan aku, besok kita akan kemari lagi. Oke?" Len tersenyum kecil saat gadis itu terdiam sesaat lalu akhirnya mengangguk pelan tanda setuju.

"Baiklah." Len mengangguk lalu meraih tangan Miku dan berjengit. "Astaga. Tanganmu dingin sekali!"

Miku tidak menggubrisnya. Tubuhnya memang menggigil kedinginan. Tetapi dia tidak merasakan apapun.

Tubuhnya terlalu mati rasa untuk merasakan apa-apa lagi.

Hampa.

* * *

Suara mesin mobil dimatikan terdengar di pekarangan rumah sederhana tingkat satu itu. Rumah yang didominasi oleh warna putih dan kuning keemasan itu terlihat kokoh di balik pintu pagar kayu sebagai perlindungannya. Kotak pos dengan tulisan 'Kagamine' di atasnya menunjukkan marga keluarga mana yang memiliki rumah itu.

Dia menutup pintu mobil Honda kuning tua miliknya dan mengunci mobil sehingga menimbulkan bunyi alarm sebanyak dua kali. Setelah itu, dia berjalan ke pintu rumah dan memutar kenop pintunya.

"Aku pulang," katanya sambil melepas jaket kulitnya sendiri ke atas sofa putih di sebelahnya. Bau masakan segera terhirup oleh indera penciumannya.

"Selamat datang, Len!" suara ceria seorang gadis membuat Len tersenyum. Itu adik kembarnya, Rin Kagamine yang bagaikan cermin dengan dirinya—rambut _honey blonde _yang panjangnya seleher, iris _aquamarine_ yang cerah dan bentuk wajah yang sama. Anak kembar identik dengan jenis kelamin yang berbeda.

"Hoi," balas Len lalu mengangkat kedua alisnya. "Masak apa, Rin? Wanginya enak sekali," cengir Len lalu berjalan ke arah Rin yang berada di dapur.

"Aku membuat daging teriyaki dan sup miso untuk makan malam kita nanti," dia membalas cengiran itu saat Len berada di belakangnya yang tengah mengaduk makanan itu.

"Kau mandi dulu sana. Aku sudah siapkan air hangatnya," suruh Rin. Len terkekeh lalu mengacak pelan rambut adik kembarnya itu.

"Kau terdengar seperti Ibu, tahu?" kekeh Len. "Kalau kau bukan adikku, aku sudah jatuh cinta padamu, lho," goda Len.

Rin menjulurkan lidahnya tanpa menoleh. "Aku tahu. Pesonaku terlalu kuat bukan? Ah, tapi seandainya kau bukan kakakku, aku akan tetap memilik Piko-kun kok," kekeh Rin balik. Len mengernyit dengan wajah sok sakit hati lalu memegangi dadanya sendiri dengan sebelah tangan.

"Apa bagusnya tukang gosip itu?" tanya Len setengah meledek. Rin kini menatapnya dan melotot dengan wajah tidak senang.

"Dia kan investigator! Wajar saja kalau harus mengetahui informasi sampai ke dalam-dalamnya!"

"Iya, iya. Ampun, ampun." Len nyengir menatap kegalakan adiknya. Dia tahu Rin menyukai Piko, teman sekantornya yang punya tugas di bagian selidik menyelidik. Piko Utatane juga berhasil membuat Miku berbicara tentang informasi yang diketahuinya mengenai Hiyama Kiyoteru—kriminal kelas tiga yang meresahkan waktu itu—dan memenjarakannya atas nama hukum.

Sayangnya, Piko tidak tahu perasaan Rin.

Namun Len tetap suka menggoda adik perempuannya itu. Benar-benar sosok kakak laki-laki yang menyebalkan sekaligus penyayang.

"Jangan bicara sembarangan makanya," Rin menggerutu. "Kau sendiri, makanya cari pacar! Jangan jomblo terus. Mentang-mentang Kaito-san sudah tidak ada, kau harus cari penggantinya! Move on, dong. Move on!"

Len mengernyit. "Ya ampun," gelengnya. "Kau benar-benar mengira aku dan Kaito pacaran? Aku ini suka cewek! Normal, tahu!"

"Bohong," cibir Rin. "Aku tidak pernah lihat kau membawa teman cewek seumur hidupku sebagai kembaranmu tuh. Kau lebih sering mengajak Kaito-san ke rumah. Makanya wajar saja dong, kalau aku berpikir kalian punya hubungan istimewa yang—"

"Ya sudah, aku mandi dulu, deh." Len mengangkat bahunya dan meninggalkan Rin yang masih menggerutu tidak senang saat ucapannya diabaikan oleh sang kakak yang kini setengah berlari ke lantai atas.

Len menaiki anak-anak tangga hingga sampai di lantai dua dan membuka kenop pintu kamarnya sendiri. Segera saja dia menjumpai kamar yang familier untuknya setiap hari. Dia menutup pintu di belakangnya dan kini meraih handuk yang tergantung di balik pintu kamarnya.

Namun pandangannya menabrak sesuatu di atas tempat tidurnya.

Sebuah kertas yang terlipat rapi. Dia terdiam sesaat lalu akhirnya mendudukan diri di atas tempat tidurnya sendiri dan meraih kertas tersebut. Lalu dia mendapati tulisan yang sangat familier untuknya—sebuah tulisan tangan dari seseorang di masa lalu.

Dari Kaito.

Dia baru ingat dia membaca surat itu semalam dan ketiduran sehingga lupa meletakannya kembali.

Jemarinya mengusap pelan kertas itu lalu mulai membaca ulang isi suratnya.

_Untuk Len sahabatku._

_Jika kau membaca surat ini, pasti aku sudah tidak ada lagi di dunia ini untuk selama-lamanya, ya? Hahaha. Aku hanya berharap, kau baik-baik saja dan sehat selalu sampai nanti. Mungkin aku tidak bakal menerima ocehan darimu lagi tentang kesehatanku. Kini gilirankulah yang memarahimu. Bagaimana? Impas, kan?_

"Bodoh," kekeh Len.

_Len, aku harap kau tidak akan melupakan apa yang telah kita lalui bersama. Ups, kalimatku barusan agak sedikit ambigu, ya? Mungkin inilah kenapa adik perempuanmu yang fujoshi itu menganggap kita homo atau semacamnya. Benar-benar menjengkelkan. Maksudku, aku dan kau benar-benar tidak perlu tahu soal itu. Benar kan? Astaga, Tuhan._

"Hahaha," Len tertawa pelan. "Kaito, Kaito..." dia menggelengkan kepalanya.

_Baiklah, Len... aku serius. Aku senang bisa mengenalmu, mengenal Leon, Meiko, para Letnan dan semuanya. Aku sangat senang bisa mengenal kalian dalam hidupku. Aku... tanpa kalian mungkin akan benar-benar kesepian dan tidak tahu bagaimana diriku yang rapuh ini akhirnya bisa berada di tengah-tengah kalian. Aku tidak tahu apa yang kalian rasakan, namun itulah kenyataannya. Aku hanya ingin kalian tahu, kalian sudah seperti keluarga bagiku. Terutama kau, Len._

"Aku juga..." bisik Len.

_Aku juga senang semasa hidupku aku bisa mengenal gadis itu, Len. Gadis yang bernama Miku yang kutemukan amnesia di pinggir jalan kota Tokyo yang dingin dan sepi malam itu. Hidupku takkan penuh warna jika aku tidak mengenalnya lebih awal. Darinya, aku belajar apa itu cinta dan bagaimana cara melindungi. Aku bahagia bisa mendengar suaranya, bisa menatap wajah manisnya, bisa melihatnya tersenyum dan tertawa... Bagiku dialah segalanya, Len._

_Karena aku sudah tidak ada lagi di dunia ini, aku sudah tidak bisa mendengar suaranya lagi, sudah tidak bisa menatap wajah manisnya lagi... aku juga sudah tidak bisa melihatnya tersenyum ataupun tertawa. Dan kurasa dia juga begitu. Dia sudah tidak bisa melihatku lagi. Untuk saat ini._

_Len, bisakah aku memohon satu hal... yang terakhir kalinya untukmu?_

_Aku ingin kau menjadi alasan Miku untuk tersenyum, tertawa dan bahagia. Aku hanya ingin kau yang menggantikanku berada di sisinya. Karena aku percaya padamu. Karena aku tahu kau takkan menyakiti Miku seperti Kiyoteru atau siapapun laki-laki lain di dunia ini lagi. Aku ingin kau melindunginya dengan kedua tanganmu selagi aku tak bisa lagi meraihnya dengan anganku sekalipun._

_Mungkin kedengarannya egois. Karena aku sama saja membatasi keinginanmu untuk bersama dengan gadis lain yang mungkin saja kau cintai dalam hidupmu nanti. Namun... ini permintaanku seumur hidup, Len._

_Aku ingin kau menjadi alasannya untuk hidup._

_Aku ingin kau berada di sisinya, menghapus air matanya._

_Dia harus tetap bahagia, tanpa aku._

_Tapi bersamamu, Len._

Lama dia terdiam membaca paragraf akhir surat terakhir dari sahabatnya—Kaito—itu. Lama dia tercenung dalam kolam kenangannya sendiri. Dia menukik pikirannya lalu memeluk kedua lututnya—kebiasan yang selalu dilakukannya tanpa sadar jika sedang memikirkan sesuatu secara gelisah dan dalam.

Menjadi alasan Miku untuk bahagia?

Sekelebat potongan memori terlintas di goresan ingatannya.

Dia ingat betul saat hari di mana Kaito akhirnya mendonorkan jantungnya, membuat seisi kantor teredung duka dan dalam kasus para polisi wanita; menangis. Keajaiban terjadi. Tubuh Miku tidak menolak sama sekali saat benda asing—jantung Kaito—dialih fungsikan kepada dirinya. Bahkan responnya luar biasa positif membuat dokter yang menangani Miku sampai takjub sendiri dan menggemparkan seluruh kedokteran Jepang atas kasus yang hanya berhasil sekitar 1,03% dari kasus tercatat selama ini.

Len menyunggingkan senyum. Para dokter itu tidak tahu keajaiban kasih sayang dan perantara keduanya. Karena jantung Kaito adalah jantung Miku.

Karena cinta.

Lalu adegan berputar saat Miku akhirnya siuman.

Gadis itu awalnya hanya tersenyum seperti biasanya, tertawa ceria seperti biasanya namun semua berubah saat dia bertanya siapa orang baik yang mendonorkan hidupnya untuk dia.

Kaito Shion.

Betapa Len ingat gadis itu menangis meraung-raung histeris sambil mencabuti seluruh selang infus dan jantungnya secara membabi-buta demi bisa melihat Kaito. Gadis itu berteriak dan memberontak secara histeris saat para perawat dan mereka semua—Len, Leon dan orangtua Miku—menahannya karena kondisinya yang belum pulih. Namun gadis itu malah memukuli semua orang—dan akhirnya dia disuntikkan oleh obat penenang sebagai langkah terakhir.

Dan gadis itu bahkan tidak sempai menyentuh secuilpun tubuh Kaito sebelum laki-laki dengan surai biru itu benar-benar dimasukkan ke dalam tanah dengan dalam empat meter di bawah tanah bersama peti mati dari kaca.

Dalam jas hitam terakhirnya.

Semenjak itu, keadaannya parah sekali.

Hati Len selalu mencelos saat melihat gadis itu selalu menangis begitu melihat gundukan tanah tempat peristirahatan Kaito—namun berangsur-angsur membaik setelah satu atau dua tahun kepergiannya, gadis itu mulai menghentikan air matanya. Sebenarnya hal yang cukup baik. Namun gadis itu berubah menjadi gadis yang tertutup, sensitif, jarang tersenyum dan selalu terlihat murung jika kondisinya sedang jatuh.

Kini bibir gadis itu kering, pucat dan pecah-pecah tanda dirinya telah kehilangan selera untuk memasukan segala jenis makanan ataupun minuman sebagai asupan tubuhnya. Porsi makannya menjadi sedikit membuat tubuhnya yang mungil menjadi ringkih. Mata gadis itu sayu dan sendu—menandakan dirinya terlalu banyak memendam kesedihannya seorang diri. Dia menjadi Miku Hatsune yang pemurung dan penyendiri.

Semua itu—perubahan drastis itu terjadi karena dia merasa separuh dirinya hilang.

Len menghela nafas. Dalam waktu lima tahun, gadis itu masih saja meratapi Kaito.

Kaito Shion yang selalu berada di sisinya. Selalu membuatnya tertawa dan tersenyum, menghapus air matanya...

Len tersenyum sedih.

_Kau salah, Kaito..., _bisiknya dalam hati. Dia menatap paragraf terakhir tulisan Kaito. Dia memegang erat kertas putih itu.

Hatinya berbisik lirih.

_Dia akan selalu bahagia saat bersamamu... bukan saat bersamaku yang orang baru ini._

_Dan selamanya akan selalu seperti itu._

**To Be Continue**

**Lembar pertama selesai! X'D bagaimana, bagaimana? :'3 #PLAK**

**Sebenernya lembar pertama ini saya bikin udah lama. Tapi agak diubah dikit untuk menyesuaikan dengan "The Book of Love Story"-nya KaitoMiku yang kemaren itu :)**

**Jadi...**

**Reviewmu, kebahagiaanku!**

**So, review please? :'3 **

**V**

**V**


	2. Lembar Kedua

**Hai minna~ akhirnya saya kembali update! Jadi, bagaimanakah liburan anda? Menyenangkan? Saya enggak. #teruskenapa #jder.**

**Tapi aku merindukan liburanku ;A; KEMBALIKAN LIBURANKU KEPADAKUUUU QAQ #woiudah!**

**Ehem, jadi mari kita bahas mengenai Lembar Kedua ini. Lembar ini mengandung unsur kegalauan yang teramat sangat, namun manis di akhir kok :) ini adalah tahap di mana akhrinya sang gadis mampu memberikan hatinya (lagi) pada orang lain~ **

**Jadi, silakan dibaca, minna!**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

**The Book of Love Story 2**

a VOCALOID FANFIC

By : EcrivainHachan24

Desclaimer : Yamaha©Crypton Future Media

Sequel of "The Book of Love Story"

Len x Miku

* * *

WARNING!

Dramatically Romance, abal, disarankan membaca The Book of Love Story yang pertama dulu, etc

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!

**2 **of **5**

.

.

.

.

.

Dia berjalan sedikit tergesa di lorong koridor yang menghubungkan pintu masuk dengan ruangannya. Mengabaikan panggilan dan sapaan selamat siang dari teman-temannya dan hanya berjalan begitu saja melewatinya. Sambil berdecak, dia memandang jam tangannya. Pukul satu siang lewat empat puluh menit. Dia sudah telat setengah jam!

"Sial," desisnya saat memasukkan absen ke dalam mesin absensi.

**Ckring!**

**BRUK!**

Lalu dilemparnya tas yang dia bawa ke atas mejanya sendiri dan duduk di atas kursi kebangaannya dengan nafas memburu. Gila, ini lebih melelahkan daripada yang ia kira!

"Jam berapa ini, Len Kagamine?" suara yang ia kenal membuatnya menelengkan kepala lalu mendapati sudut cengiran dari seorang Leon Koejima yang terkekeh padanya.

"Jam dua lewat empat puluh menit, Koejima-san," cengir Len balik. Leon menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada lalu mengangkat kedua alisnya.

"Mana boleh Jendral berlaku seenaknya begini?" ketusnya. "Letnan Gumone takkan menyukainya."

"Oh, tidak." Len menggelengkan kepalanya dengan wajah horror yang dibuat-buat. "Jangan dia."

Leon tertawa lalu menepuk bahu kawannya tersebut dengan hangat. "Memangnya apa sih yang kau lakukan di pemakaman? Ada hal yang menarik di sana?"

"Tidak ada," geleng Len lalu meraih beberapa kertas dari laci mejanya. "Hanya berdiam diri memandangi batu nisan Kaito saja. Silakan bayangkan sendiri bagaimana rasanya."

"Oh, pasti menyenangkan," cengir Leon. "Maksudku, walau hanya berdiam diri, kau diam-diam memerhatikan gadis yang bersamamu, ya 'kan?"

Len kini menatapnya dengan ekspresi datar. "Leon, hentikan itu."

"Oh, ayolah," cengiran Leon semakin lebar saja. "Dia cantik juga, ya kan? Lagipula, cinta bisa datang karena terbiasa, Kawan."

"Aku tidak jatuh cinta padanya." tukas Len tak senang.

"Pada siapa?" pancing Leon dengan wajah sok polos. Len menghela nafas lalu memutar matanya.

"Pada Miku, tentu saja!" katanya dengan tak sabar. Leon mengerjap sok kaget lalu memasang wajah menganga yang selebar-lebarnya.

"Miku?" dia mengernyit. "Lhooo... tadi aku tidak bilang jatuh cinta pada Miku, lho, yaa…"

Terjebak.

"Leon!" seru Len saat Leon tertawa keras lalu meninggalkan Len yang jengkel setengah mati merasa dikerjai.

"Sialan," maki Len semakin tak senang saja mendengar gaungan tawa Leon. Lagipula, kenapa juga dia harus terpancing pada 'permainan logika' milik Leon itu, sih? Benar-benar tidak berguna!

Len mendengus lalu membuka laptop dan mulai bekerja.

* * *

Gadis berambut hijau _tosca _dengan model _twin tails _itu berjalan gontai di sepanjang jalanan yang amat dikenalnya. Sepanjang jalan kenangan yang dia lewati, dia sudah mati-matian menahan segalanya selama ini. Dia terus berjalan, tidak memedulikan anak-anak poni rambutnya mulai menampar-nampar wajah cantiknya karena angin yang terbilang kencang tersebut.

Dia menghela nafas. Semuanya... suasananya bahkan masih sama. Dia merapikan _sweater_ birunya dan memandangi lalu-lalang di hadapannya—ibu dan anak yang memegangi kantong belanjaan; mereka pasti akan menyiapkan makan malam. Sepasang kekasih yang bergandengan tangan, pria-pria setengah baya yang sibuk dengan ponsel mereka dan beberapa anak muda yang tertawa-tawa dengan bebasnya.

Kapan terakhir kali dia tertawa?

Miku Hatsune, nama gadis itu terdiam dalam naungan dinginnya udara sebelum menghela nafas untuk yang kedua kalinya. Dia lelah, lelah dengan semua ini. Lelah hati, batin... semuanya. Dia sudah menanggungnya selama lima tahun dan dia belum bisa menyelesaikan semua permasalahan konflik batinnya sendiri. Betapa menyedihkan.

Apakah dia selemah itu?

Entahlah.

Kini langkah kakinya berhenti di persimpangan jalan yang amat dikenalnya. Dia sedikit menemukan keraguan dalam hatinya sebelum akhirnya rasa rindu yang mengalahkan segalanya. Dia melangkah, berbelok ke kiri dan mendapati sebuah bangunan berupa rumah yang tidak terawat—dengan sarang laba-laba dan ilalang yang tumbuh dengan liar di pekarangan rumah tersebut.

Luka hatinya mulai terbuka lagi.

Pagarnya... tamannya... cat tembok... semuanya masih sama.

Dia memejamkan matanya untuk menelan air mata yang dibendungnya. Dia sudah tidak pernah menangis lagi selama tiga tahun terakhir 'kan? Untuk apa dia menangis lagi?

Dia melangkah mendekat—membuka pagar putih dari besi dan mendorongnya sehingga menimbulkan sedikit bunyi besi berkarat yang khas. Dia memandang plang besar dari agen penjual rumah di sebelah pagar itu. Tulisan 'DIJUAL' dan nomor telepon agen penjual rumah berada di bawahnya. Dia menatap datar plang itu lalu berjalan melewatinya dan mendekati pintu kayu yang kini sedikit rusak di sana-sini termakan usia. Dia memutar kenop pintu dan mendorongnya—untuk membukanya.

**Krieet...**

**Blam.**

Dia memandangi isi rumah itu. Masih sama. Posisinya, letak dan keseluruhan barang-barangnya... semuanya masih sama. Walau titik-titik hitam—kotoran rayap—dan sarang laba-laba di mana-mana, keadaannya masih sama. Dia menatap sofa biru tua di dekat perapian yang mati di sebelah kanannya. Ruang tamu.

Dia berjalan perlahan lalu duduk di atas sofa itu. Kemudian dia mengelus sisi permukaan sofa yang kosong di sebelahnya dengan sebelah tangan. Dia ingat, dia sering ketiduran di sana jikalau menunggu Kaito pulang dari lemburnya yang panjang dan melelahkan. Kemudian dia akan menyiapkan makan malam untuknya.

Betapa diingatnya semua itu.

Lalu cairan bening itu turun dari pelupuk matanya. Dia tidak menahannya lagi.

Semua ini terlalu memorial untuknya. Kenangannya...

Kemudian dia berdiri dan berjalan menuju tangga kayu yang menghubungkan lantai ini dengan sebuah kamar di atas sana.

Kamarnya. Kamar Kaito. Kamar mereka.

Dia menjejakkan kakinya di atas anak-anak tangga itu satu persatu dengan gerakan lambat. Dia menghapus setitik air matanya yang tadi jatuh. Dia menarik nafas dalam-dalam demi mengisi asupan udara di paru-parunya. Dia memejamkan matanya lalu menyentuh kenop pintu kamar itu dan memutarnya—mendorongnya sehingga terlihatlah pemandangan di dalamnya.

Kali ini dia membiarkan dirinya terbawa oleh kenangan masa lalu.

Tempat tidur dua buah dengan sebuah meja kecil di tengahnya, lampu pijar sederhana serta lemari yang bersisian satu dan lainnya, serta meja kayu besar milik Kaito... posisinya, semuanya masih dalam keadaan sama. Tidak berubah walau semili-pun. Begitupun kenangan Miku. Semua dalam keadaan sama. Tidak berubah sedikitpun.

Lalu dia memberanikan diri berjalan ke dalam—menghiraukan debu yang menyambutnya serta kotoran rayap yang berada di bawah alas kakinya. Dia tidak peduli.

Kini dia duduk di kursi yang menghadap ke meja Kaito lalu menarik sebuah laci dari sana.

Pulpen-pulpen yang sudah kering, kertas-kertas memo, rautan pensil yang dibuang sembarangan ke dalam sana dan beberapa foto usang ada di sana. Foto-foto yang Kaito lampirkan di buku cerita cinta mereka. Di sebuah buku yang masih disimpan Miku baik-baik.

Buku cintanya.

Lalu matanya beralih pada sebuah kamera tua yang berdebu di paling bawah. Dia meraihnya dengan jemari tangannya dan membersihkan debu dari lensanya. Dia memandangi kamera itu sesaat dan kurva bibirnya melengkung sedikit membentuk seulas senyuman kecil. Potretan Kaito selalu indah. Iya 'kan?

**Pik.**

Dia menekan tombol 'ON' pada kamera itu dan layarnya berubah menjadi putih sebelum peringatan bahwa kamera itu dalam keadaan _low battery_ dan hanya tersisa 2% energi untuk kamera itu tetap hidup. Dia menyunggingkan senyum kecil. Kaito memilih kamera yang tidak bisa mati kali, ya?

Dia membuka _gallery_ dalam kamera itu dan mendapati banyak sekali foto di dalam sana. Ada foto dirinya sendiri yang sedang cemberut, makan siang, tersenyum lebar, tertawa, sampai dirinya yang sedang melamun. Seolah kamera itu selalu merekam setiap gerak-geriknya tanpa terkecuali.

Seolah kamera itu adalah wujud mata Kaito saat melihatnya.

Dia terrus menekan tombol-tombol untuk melihat-lihat foto sebelum ibu jarinya berhenti memencet terhadap satu foto yang disukainya.

Foto dirinya dan Kaito melihat _sunset _yang cantik sore itu.

**Tes.**

**Tes.**

Dua titik bening menjatuhi layar itu. Ternyata pelupuk matanyalah yang menghasilkan kedua titik bening tadi.

Dia menangis. Lagi.

**Tes.**

"Uhk...," dia menjatuhkan dirinya ke atas lantai yang dingin lalu menyandarkan punggungnya ke tembok di belakangnya. Dia memandangi foto tadi dengan berurai air mata. Dia membekap mulutnya dengan telapak tangannya—menahan segala rasa yang terbendung memuncak di benak dan hatinya.

**Tes.**

**Tes.**

Seandainya, dia bisa kembali ke masa itu—saat dirinya dan Kaito belum terpisah oleh golek ruang waktu dan dunia, dia akan mengulang kenangan itu. Terus, terus, dan terus. Sampai dia merasa lelah untuk mengulang semua kenangannya. Terus dan terus, sampai dia merasa Kaito selalu di sisinya. Selalu tersenyum padanya.

Memandang _sunset _bersamanya seperti yang ada di dalam foto tersebut, menghirup udara musim semi di hari pertama, merasakan hangat tubuh satu sama lain dalam gaungan musim salju yang membeku.

Dia akan mengulang semuanya.

**Tes.**

Walau dia harus memasuki ruang waktu, dan dia takkan merasa semuanya sendiri lagi.

Ada Kaito.

Karena ada Kaito.

**Tes.**

**Tes.**

"_Onii-san takkan meninggalkanku, iya kan?"_

"_Ya."_

"_Kau berjanji?"_

"_Aku berjanji tidak akan meninggalkanmu..."_

"_Bagaimana kalau kau melanggar janjimu?"_

"_Hukum aku."_

**Gletak.**

Dia menjatuhkan kamera itu dari genggamannya dan meraih lututnya sendiri—memeluknya—berharap menemukan sedikit kekuatan dari sana. Badannya bergetar hebat seiring isakannya terdengar—begitu sedih, begitu memilukan.

Begitu tersiksa.

"K—Ka... ii... ito... O—oni... onii—s-s... san...," panggilnya susah payah di tengah tangis isaknya yang meledak bersama kenangannya. Dia berteriak hampa dalam ruangan yang menjadi saksi bisu atas tangisannya ini.

**Tes.**

**Tes.**

Tangisan pertamanya setelah akhirnya dia lelah berpura-pura kuat.

Setelah akhirnya dia lelah dengan kenyataan.

Setelah akhirnya dia menyerah pada kenangan. Dan tak bisa keluar dari kubangannya.

**Kriiing... kriiing...**

Suara ponselnya terdengar. Namun dia mengabaikannya. Dia terus saja menangis dalam gaungan kehampaan hatinya yang kosong. Tidak ada. Tidak berarti.

**Kriiing... kriiing...**

Dia merindukan Kaito. Tidakkah dunia mengerti rasa rindu yang teramat sangat sampai kau lupa caranya bernafas dan tersenyum?

**Kriiing... kriiing...**

Ponsel itu bergeming menghubunginya. Akhirnya gadis itu menyerah, dia meraih ponselnya dan menatap layar.

_**Len Kagamine**_

_**Calling ...**_

**Pik.**

"_Halo, Miku? Kau ada di mana?" _suara laki-laki itu terdengar. Namun Miku tidak mengucapkan apa-apa kecuali menempelkan ponsel itu pada telinganya. Dia menatap kosong langit-langit kamar itu.

"_Orangtuamu bilang kau pergi tanpa izin. Ayo katakan, kau ada di mana?" _suara Len terdengar khawatir. Namun rupanya Miku tidak khawatir dengan semua orang yang sedang mencarinya saat ini. Sama sekali tidak peduli.

"_Miku!"_

Gadis itu bergeming. Lalu dia memandang foto yang ada di layar kamera. Dan seutas isakannya terdengar.

"_Kau menangis?" _suara Len berubah panik. _"Miku, kau kenapa? Kau ada di mana?" _suaranya terdengar kalut. Namun isakan Miku malah semakin terdengar. Dia memegangi dadanya.

Sakit.

Sakit.

Sakit sekali.

"_Miku, ada di pemakaman, ya? Aku segera ke sana!" _suara Len terdengar lagi. Miku menggelengkan kepalanya walau tahu Len tak bisa melihatnya.

"O—nii... s-san... hiks," isakannya terdengar lagi dengan bibir gemetar.

"_Apa?"_

"K—aa... Kai... to... hiks, O-oni... san... Ru... mah... hiks..." lalu dia menutup wajahnya dengan sebelah tangan.

"_Kau di rumah Kaito?!"_ suara itu terdengar kaget dan tidak percaya.

"_Untuk apa kau ke sana? Ah, sudahlah. Nanti saja menjelaskannya. Pokoknya, kau jangan kemana-mana sebelum aku datang, oke?"_

**Pik.**

Gadis itu membiarkan ponselnya tetap di telinganya.

Dia memang tidak akan pergi kemana-mana...

* * *

Hiruk pikuk kota Tokyo seharusnya sudah jadi kebiasaan sehari-hari. Namun tidak untuk Len Kagamine hari ini.

**Tiiin! Tiin!**

Dengan tidak sabar, dia menekan klakson kuat-kuat. Kenapa sih mobil di depannya harus begitu lambat?!

**Tiiin! Tiiin!**

"Hey, sabarlah sedikit, Bung! Ini lampu merah!" seru orang yang sedang mengendarai mobil tepat di depannya. Len berdecak lalu memandang kesal lampu merah sebagai rambu jam itu. Untuk pertama kalinya seumur hidup sebagai polisi, dia begitu membenci lampu merah!

"Sial, sial, sial!" dia memukul setir yang dikemudikannya lalu menghela nafas yang memburu sedari tadi. Keringat membanjiri pelipisnya. Lantas dia memejamkan matanya.

Kejadian beberapa saat yang lalu—dia mendapat telepon dari orangtua Miku bahwa putri mereka pergi tanpa izin dan tidak tahu kemana, dan setelah dia menghubungi gadis itu, ternyata gadis itu berada di rumah Kaito.

Dan menangis.

Dia tidak percaya ini. Gadis itu kembali menangis. Dan hatinya mencelos mendengar isakan gadis itu.

Dia harus menemui gadis itu. Segera.

Lampu berubah hijau. Dan dia menginjak pedal gas sampai tandas.

* * *

Dia membanting pintu mobil, memasuki pagar putih itu dan berlari masuk ke dalamnya. Namun keadaan rumah itu kosong melompong.

Perasaannya mulai tak enak. "Miku?" panggilnya pelan. Tidak ada jawaban. Dia lalu menghela nafas dan berlari kecil ke arah tangga kayu yang menghubungkan lantai ini dengan sebuah kamar. Kamar Kaito dan Miku dulu. Mungkin Miku ada di sana.

"Mik—" suaranya berhenti begitu membuka kenop pintu kamar itu. Dia memandang seorang gadis berambut hijau _tosca_ yang diikat _twin tails_ tengah duduk di pojok kamar, dengan sebuah ponsel dan kamera yang tergeletak di sebelahnya. Gadis itu memeluk kedua lututnya. Bahunya bergetar hebat—menandakan dirinya tengah menangis.

Lalu hati laki-laki beriris _aquamarine _itu kembali mencelos.

"Miku..." panggilnya pelan sembari mendekat pada gadis rapuh itu. Gadis itu mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Len dengan iris samudra pasifiknya yang berlinang air mata. Hati Len kembali berdarah, namun dia berusaha menunjukkan dirinya lebih tegar. Berlututlah dia di depan Miku untuk mengimbangi tinggi mereka.

"Hey, sudah... ini aku," kata Len lembut. Dia menepuk pelan kepala gadis itu lalu dalam sekali sentakan, diraihnya tubuh mungil dan ringkih gadis itu ke dalam dekapannya—memberikan sedikit kekuatan dan kehangatannya dari sana.

"Sudah..." dia mengusap pelan kepala gadis itu yang bersandar di dada bidangnya. Dia dapat merasakan tubuh gadis itu menggigil.

Dan dia tahu bukan karena dinginnya udara.

"Menangislah. Berhentilah membendung segalanya sendirian," kata Len lembut.

"Aku. Ada aku di sini..." bisik Len lembut. Miku mengangkat kepalanya sedikit untuk memandang iris teduh Len.

Lalu detik berikutnya, tangisnya pecah dalam pelukan laki-laki itu.

* * *

Dia sudah agak tenang.

Namun matanya bengkak karena menangis terlalu lama tadi. Kini dia duduk di Taman Kota yang menjadi tempat kesukaannya selama musim semi berlangsung. Wangi bunga-bungaan selalu membuatnya merasa nyaman…

Sebelum wangi kopi yang kental membuatnya mendongak dan mendapati secangkir kopi panas dalam gelas plastik yang disodorkan padanya. Dari tangan seorang Len Kagamine.

"Nih," dia menggoyangkan gelas itu. "Untukmu."

Agak ragu, gadis itu akhirnya menerima gelas plastik tersebut dan merasakan panasnya menjalari tubuh. Dia mendesah pelan sebelum dia melirik laki-laki itu lewat ekor matanya. Laki-laki itu tampak tenang dengan minumannya sendiri. Tapi diam-diam dia memerhatikan postur mukanya. Mulai dari alis yang tidak terlalu tebal yang meneduhi iris mata _aquamarine_-nya, hidungnya yang mancung, bibir tipisnya yang terlihat lembut dan hangat dalam balutan merah muda, dagunya yang persegi kokoh…

Merasa diperhatikan, Len ikut menatap Miku.

"Apa?"

Gadis itu tersentak lalu memalingkan wajahnya yang agak memerah ke arah yang berlawanan. Kenapa sih dia? Memerhatikan Len?

Dia pasti sudah gila.

Len menghela nafas. "Jadi," dia menepuk pundak gadis itu agar menoleh kepadanya. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sana?"

Diam.

"Miku?"

Gadis itu menghela nafas. "Tidak ada," ucapnya serak. Dia berdeham untuk membuat suaranya lebih jelas. "Aku hanya ingin ke sana…," katanya dengan nada menggantung. Laki-laki itu menatapnya iba. Gadis ini begitu rapuh…

"Apa perasaanmu sudah lebih baik?" tanya Len.

"Ya," gadis itu mengangguk. "Jauh. Jauh lebih baik,"

Len tersenyum. "Syukurlah." Kemudian dia bangkit dan mengulurkan tangannya. Sebuah senyuman lebar membuat Miku tertegun. Senyuman laksana matahari itu…

"Ayo kita segarkan pikiran," ajaknya. "Mau main ayunan?" dia menunjuk sebuah ayunan lalu meraih tangan Miku.

**Deg!**

Miku merasa jantungnya berdetak kencang saat dia merasakan hangat kulit Len menyentuh indera perabaannya. Kenapa dia baru sadar bahwa pemuda ini begitu…

Menenangkan.

**To Be Continue**

**SELESAI 8'D lembar kedua ini sebenernya agak butuh perjuangan mengingat saya yang susah dapet feel terhadap suatu tokoh tuh. Tapi nggak saya sangka bakal begini akhirnya 8'D ABAL TENAAN. #woi**

**Btw, untuk kamu yang masih sibuk ngejuri di ajang pro-effect, aku kangen kamu! Kamu bahkan nggak ada di hari ini, di tanggal spesial ini TwT #plak. Tapi gapapa... Selamat tanggal 12 untuk yang kesekian kalinya, ya :** kita langgeng terus kok~ didoain sama readers juga, kok. Ya 'kan? #jder #plak. ****Tapi sebagai gantinya, kamu harus traktir aku BR yang rasa cotton candy. Gamau tau yang medium pokoknya! #plak**

**Sudah, abaikan saja yang di atas 8'D**

**So, mind to review? :"3**

**V**

**V**


	3. Lembar Ketiga

**Okedeh, halo semua :) selamat bermalam minggu bagi yang merayakan(?) ya #plak. Saya juga baru pulang malmingan nih. Sama robot gedek. #dicakarmassa.**

**Maaf karena updatenya agak 'siang' ya -' saya sedang mempersiapkan pementasan drama buat hari Selasa dan itu menguras tenaga serta pikiran banget :') doakan semoga pentas saya lancar, ya~**

**Okeh, nggak usah banyak bacot.**

**Enjoy, minna.:)**

* * *

**The Book of Love Story 2**

a VOCALOID FANFIC

By : EcrivainHachan24

Desclaimer : Yamaha©Crypton Future Media

Sequel of "The Book of Love Story"

Len x Miku

* * *

WARNING!

Dramatically Romance, abal, disarankan membaca The Book of Love Story yang pertama dulu, etc

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!

**3 **of **6**

.

.

.

.

.

Len Kagamine sedang fokus dengan laptopnya sebelum tiba-tiba gebrakan pintu ruangannya terdengar. Sontak dia mendongakan kepalanya dengan ekspresi mengerut tanda kesal. Apa-apaan ini? Memangnya tidak bisa si empunya tangan membuka pintunya dengan biasa saja?

"Apa-apaan sih!" seru Len dengan ekspresi dan nada gusarnya. "Kau 'kan bisa melakukannya pelan-pelan!"

Cengiran lebar menghiasi wajah cantik Meiko Sakine yang kini terkekeh. "Maaf, deh. Jangan marah-marah, dong."

Len menghela nafas untuk menyembuhkan sakit jantungnya tadi.

"Aku lagi konsen, tahu," gerutunya tak senang. "Ada apa?" tanyanya dengan nada terkendali. Meiko mengangkat kedua alisnya yang teduh dengan sebuah senyuman di wajahnya. Memang tidak salah sih, jika dirinya dinobatkan sebagai polisi wanita paling cantik di Tokyo. Walaupun, sepertinya wanita itu menyukai Kaito. Dulu.

"Letnan Gumone ingin bertemu denganmu," jelas Meiko. Gerakan Len terhenti di udara lalu mengerjap.

"Hah? Jangan bercanda!"

"Sungguh," Meiko mengangguk-angguk. Dia menunjuk ke ruang di seberang ruangan Len.

"Dia ingin bertemu denganmu di ruangan Piko," Meiko mengangkat bahunya saat Len menampakkan ekspresi semakin bingung saja. "Cari suasana baru, mungkin?

"Yang benar saja," Len terkekeh lalu berjalan keluar melewati Meiko yang kini juga kembali menuju ruangannya sendiri.

Walaupun ruangan Piko hanya ada lima belas langkah dari ruangannya sendiri, Len mulai bertanya-tanya. Aneh. Sungguh aneh. Sudah lima tahun berlalu sejak kematian Kaito, tetapi dirinya tidak pernah dipanggil oleh sang Letnan sekalipun.

Atau ini semua... karena...

Perasaan mual mulai menjalari perutnya. Dia berhenti tepat di depan pintu ruangan Piko.

Dia meneguk ludahnya sendiri lalu memutar kenop pintu dan udara dingin AC segera menerpanya. Dia memerhatikan ruangan dengan ukura meter itu dengan seksama sebelum menemukan dua orang yang sedang mencarinya—Piko Utatane, si penyelidik dan investigator polisi dan di sebelahnya adalah Letnan Gumone Kojiro yang menatapnya dengan ekspresi serius.

Dia dalam masalah.

"Selamat siang, Kagamine-san," panggil Gumone dengan nada datar—yang entah mengapa membuatnya gugup setengah mati.

"Silakan duduk, Len." Piko menunjuk sebuah kursi di depannya.

Agak ragu, Len berjalan perlahan dan menduduki bangku itu. Dia merasakan hawa dingin dari kedua orang di hadapannya.

"Ada apa... memanggilku?" tanya Len setelah mengumpulkan keberaniannya.

"Tidak udah gugup begitu," Gumone tersenyum singkat. "Hanya obrolan biasa. Mengenai Kaito."

**Deg.**

"Ah, Letnan—"

"Apakah kau bersama dengan Kaito hari itu?" potong Piko tiba-tiba. Len mendapati iris Piko menatap lurus padanya—seolah menuntut.

"Apa? Kapan?"

"Pada hari saat Kaito memutuskan untuk mendonorkan jantungnya. Kau ada bersama dengannya waktu itu, bukan?"

* * *

Gadis berambut hijau _tosca_ itu duduk di atas meja belajarnya sendiri sambil memandang langit Tokyo yang indah. Dia menyesap teh panasnya. Sudah lama sekali dia akhirnya sanggup meminum sesuatu dengan khidmat dan nikmat. Sudah berapa lama sejak masa-masa itu berlalu. Iya 'kan?

Perasaannya sudah jauh lebih baik.

Saat dia mengenang semuanya secara habis-habisan kemarin. Ternyata rasa gundah dan berpura-pura kuatlah yang menyebabkannya rapuh. Saat itulah dia menemukan titik baru—kesadaran baru bahwa seharusnya dia merelakan—jauh terbang namun tetap di hati saat mengenang semua masa lalunya bersama Kaito. Kini dia sudah merasa lebih ikhlas menerima kenyataannya.

Dia memegangi dadanya sendiri. Merasakan denyut jantungnya.

Jantung Kaito yang berdegup dalam dirinya—menghidupinya.

Kaito hidup. Dalam dirinya.

Seulas senyuman lembut terukir di wajah cantiknya—ah, sudah berapa lama senyum itu tidak terlihat?

Semua ini berkat Len Kagamine.

Laki-laki itu menghiburnya seharian kemarin. Sepulang dari rumah Kaito, mereka membicarakannya di taman kota yang dekat dari sana. Awalnya, laki-laki itu membiarkan Miku menangis sepuasnya sebelum dia mengucapkan kata-kata yang menenangkannya sambil duduk di ayunan dekat sana—membuatnya membuka kesadaran baru dan merasakan perasaan nyaman yang familier.

Perasaan nyaman yang menjalari tubuhnya dulu ketika bersama Kaito.

Kini dia merasakannya ketika bersama Len.

Mendadak sebuah perasaan ingin bertemu laki-laki itu timbul.

Eh, tunggu.

Dia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Dia mikir apa, sih? Ingin bertemu dengan Len Kagamine? Itu hal paling gila dan… tidak bisa dijelaskan oleh kata-kata! Omong kosong!

Tetapi dia tidak dapat membohongi perasaan rindunya—dia ingin bertemu laki-laki itu!

Dia menghela nafas panjang saat rasa ingin bertemu memenangkan perasaan hatinya. Sebelum akhirnya bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan bersiap.

Dia akan ke kantor polisi hari ini.

Seulas senyuman terukir lagi.

Untuk bertemu dengan Len Kagamine.

* * *

Hening.

Itulah yang terasa di ruangan Piko Utatane.

Udara AC memang dingin, namun entah kenapa Len merasa ruangan ini begitu panas. Apa yang menjadi ketakutannya menjadi kenyataan.

"Jadi, benar... kau bersama Kaito waktu itu?" Piko mengulang pertanyaannya. Len terdiam. Dia menundukkan wajahnya dalam-dalam. Perasaan bersalah dan gelisah memabayangi dirinya.

Seharusnya dia tidak menyembunyikan ini sejak awal.

"Tapi... waktu itu aku berusaha mencegahnya!" bela Len.

"Peraturan adalah peraturan," Gumone menatap anak buahnya itu lekat-lekat sampai Len merasa tatapan itu akan menelannya sekarang juga. "Kau tahu itu tindakan ilegal."

Dia tahu.

Len tidak menjawabnya. Malah semakin menundukkan kepalanya.

"Membiarkan orang yang sehat walafiat tanpa penyakit _apapun_ atau kecelakaan mendonorkan jantungnya—hidupnya—pada orang lain, itu tindakan ilegal, Kagamine." Suara itu terdengar berat dan besar. "Kau sama saja membiarkan Kaito Shion bunuh diri!"

Len bergeming.

"Kau membiarkannya bunuh diri. Padahal kau tahu itu tindakan yang melanggar hukum," suara Gumone semakin tinggi saja. "Sebagai polisi, seharusnya kau malu!"

Cukup.

"Maafkan saya," kata Len pelan. Dia mengangkat wajahnya. "Tetapi saya memang mencegahnya melakukan hal tersebut waktu itu. Namun Kaito sepertinya tidak mau mendengarkan saya. Dia bersikukuh untuk mendonorkan jantungnya. Dia memaksa saya waktu itu," kenang Len dengan nada menggantung.

"Dia mengancam akan mencelakai dirinya sendiri jika tidak mendapat surat legal dari kepolisian. Karena saya dihadapkan pada pilihan itu, maka—"

"Kau memberikan surat legal dari kepolisian?" tebak Piko. Len terdiam lalu perlahan mengangguk.

"Ya. Tetapi waktu itu—"

"Dan, tanpa seizinku sebagai atasanmu terlebih dulu?" nada sarkastik Gumone membuat Len terdiam semakin dalam.

Mengartikan diam Len sebagai jawaban pembenaran, suara gebrakan meja terdengar membuat Len dan Piko sama terlonjaknya. Mereka menatap ngeri atasan mereka yang teredam amarah itu.

**BRAK!**

"Ini keterlaluan!" jari telunjuknya menunjuk wajah Len. "Kau keterlaluan! Kau mencuri surat legal kepolisian dan memberikannya pada pihak rumah sakit. Kau bisa dikenai pasal, tahu? Kau benar-benar tolol! Lihat ini," dengan kasar, Gumone meraih secarik kertas dari laci meja Piko—si empunya meja hanya diam saat lacinya diacak-acak orang lain. Dia ingin marah, tetapi ini Gumone Kojiro. Dia tidak bisa sembarangan menggertak atau marah.

"Lihat," dia menunjuk kertas bertuliskan surat legal kepolisian yang sudah di cap dan ditandatangani pihak rumah sakit pada Len dengan wajah garang. "Kau melakukan semua ini, Kagamine?" tanyanya dengan nada keras khasnya yang sedang marah.

Len menatap surat legalitas itu dalam diam.

"Kau benar-benar memalukan!" seru Gumone dengan nada menggelegar membuat bulu kuduk Len dan Piko berdiri saking takutnya.

"Ha, diam-diam kau jago menjadi agen rahasia juga, eh, Kagamine?" suaranya terdengar makin sarkastik dan menyindir. "Tolol! Benar-benar keterlaluan!"

Terjadi keheningan panjang sebelum akhirnya Len kembali angkat bicara.

"Saya menyesal," lirihnya pelan. "Saya juga tidak mau hal ini terjadi pada teman saya sendiri, Kaito. Tetapi dia yang memutuskan jalan hidupnya sendiri, Letnan," suaranya berubah lembut.

"Tindakannya memang bodoh, itu memang benar. Tetapi siapa yang tidak bodoh karena cinta?"

Dia berdeham. "Dia membawa mati cintanya pada gadis bernama Miku Hatsune itu, Letnan, Piko," ujar Len sambil menatap kedua orang itu secara bergantian.

"Karena itulah dia melakukannya. Saya juga bodoh karena diam saja—walau saya sempat mencegahnya berkali-kali—pada akhirnya saya menyerah pada dirinya yang kepala batu. Saya sadar betapa besar rasa cintanya pada gadis itu," senyumnya melembut. "Karena saya sahabatnya, saya mengerti apa yang Kaito korbankan. Apa yang Kaito pikirkan…" dia memejamkan matanya. "dan apa yang dirasakannya."

Piko menunjukkan wajah simpatik dan mengerti, sementara Letnan Gumone tetap memandangnya dengan ekspresi keras.

"Omong kosong!" hardiknya. "Harap kau bedakan mana kehidupan pribadi, mana profesionalisme, Kagamine. Jika kau melakukan semuanya atas dasar hatimu dan bukannya otakmu—semuanya akan jadi sia-sia! Hal brengsek yang terjadi! Coba lihat apa yang kau lakukan! Kau melakukan tindakan ilegal!" matanya menyipit.

"Kau mencuri, menandatangani, dan bahkan membiarkan sahabatmu mati!—bunuh diri!" hardiknya semakin kasar. "Ini yang kau sebut pengorbanan, Kagamine?"

Di luar dugaan, Len menunjukkan ekspresi teguh. "Ya."

"Karena saya mengerti cinta—dan Kaito juga mengerti. Tidak ada yang salah dengan pengorbanan dan tidak ada hal brengsek terjadi seperti yang anda katakan tadi, Letnan," Len meneguk ludahnya sendiri lalu menatap atasannya itu dengan tegar. "Semuanya keputusan Kaito. Kita bisa apa?"

"Kita bisa apa?" Letnan Gumone mengulang perkataan Len dengan nada tinggi. "_Kita bisa apa_? Apapun! Sudahlah! Aku tidak peduli! Karena hukum, tetaplah hukum!" katanya kejam.

Len mengernyit. Emosi mulai mengendalikannya. "Tetapi Letnan—"

"Cukup!" bentak Gumone. "Akui saja! Kau membiarkan Kaito Shion meninggal!" tandasnya tak berperasaan.

Len menatap atasannya dengan tidak percaya. Dia kembali membuka mulutnya sebelum suara sesuatu yang jatuh terdengar dari luar ruangan Piko.

"Siapa itu...," gumam Piko. Dia berdiri dan membuka pintu ruangannya.

Dan mendapati sesosok gadis dengan rambut hijau _tosca _terduduk di lantai dengan wajah pucat pasi dan kaget.

"Miku?"

* * *

Awalnya gadis berambut hijau _tosca_ itu sedang berjalan di sepanjang koridor kantor kepolisian yang kini sudah luas dan bagus—berbeda dengan dulu—dan mencari ruangan Len. Seingatnya ruangan laki-laki itu berada tepat di sebelah ruangan Kaito-nya. Namun mengapa laki-laki itu tidak ada, ya?

"Miku?" seseorang memanggilnya dengan nada ragu-ragu. Gadis itu menoleh lalu mendapati sosok laki-laki berambut _blonde_ acak-acakan menatapnya dengan kerjapan mata.

"Beneran Miku ya?" tanyanya memastikan. Miku tertawa kecil lalu mengangguk.

"Apa kabar... Koejima-san?" tanya Miku dengan nada ringan. Leon mengerjap lalu menganga. Ngapain gadis itu di sini?! Sudah lama sekali sejak—

"Ba—baik," jawab Leon masih dengan cengo-nya. Miku yang ini terlihat lebih baik dan bersinar. Walau masih ada kabut sendu di matanya.

"Ya ampun, sudah berapa lama aku tidak melihatmu?" tanya Leon lebih kepada dirinya sendiri. Miku tersenyum kecil.

"Berlebihan," cengir Miku. "Aku kesini mencari Len... apa kau tahu dia di mana?" tanya Miku.

"Dia ada di ruangan Piko," suara seksi milik Meiko terdengar dari punggung Miku. Gadis itu berbalik dan mendapati polisi wanita paling cantik itu sedang tersenyum padanya. "Kau mencari Len, 'kan? Dia ada di ruangan Piko. Kalau mau, kesana saja," anjurnya. Miku mengerjap.

"Oh! Terima kasih… um…"

"Meiko Sakine," Meiko memperkenalkan dirinya sendiri sambil mengulurkan tangannya. Dan langsung dijabat oleh Miku.

"Ah... umm, a-aku—"

"Miku Hatsune," potong Meiko. Miku menatapnya dengan kaget. "Kenapa kau tahu namaku?"

"Oh jelas," Meiko nyengir sambil melepaskan jabatannya dengan Miku perlahan. "Kau kan yang merebut hati Kaito tampan-ku itu. Fufufu," dia nyengir lebar—yang disambut senyuman dari Miku. Wanita ini menyenangkan.

"Hey, jangan lupakan kehadiran orang ganteng juga di sini, dong," gerutu Leon saat keberadaannya diabaikan. Meiko menatapnya galak sementara Miku menatapnya geli.

"Bodoh, kau ganteng dari mananya? Ganjalan genteng kali," ketus Meiko. Leon melotot.

"Enak saja! Ganjalan genteng itu tampangnya Nero!"

"Hey, berkaca dulu!"

"Sudah. Dan aku ganteng!"

"Hoo, yang benar saja!"

"Benar, dong! Jika ada cermin ajaib, dia pasti akan menjawab akulah orang tertampan di dunia!"

"Menggelikan. Kau masih suka dongeng anak TK?"

"Oh jelas," Leon nyengir. "Setidaknya hal itu menunjukkan bahwa masa kecilku bahagia!"

"Aku bertaruh tidak aka nada gadis yang jatuh cinta padamu!" tanda Meiko pedas.

"Nanti juga kau akan jatuh cinta padaku kok!" cengir Leon. Meiko mengenyit dengan wajah 'what-the-hell'-nya lalu menatap Miku yang menatap mereka geli.

"Ruangan Piko adai di seberang ruangan Len," jelas Meiko sambil menunjuk pintu ruangan Piko. Miku mengerjap lalu membungkukkan badannya.

"Terima kasih." Dan dibalas dengan senyuman Meiko. Gadis _tosca_ itu berjalan menuju ruangan Piko sebelum dia mendengar bentakan dari dalam sana.

Dia menempelkan sebelah telinganya pada badan pintu.

"—Karena saya mengerti cinta—dan Kaito juga mengerti." suara Len terdengar pelan namun tetap terdengar olehnya.

Tapi tunggu, kenapa ada nama Kaito?

Semakin penasaran, Miku mengernyitkan dahinya lalu semakin menekan pendengarannya.

"Tidak ada yang salah dengan pengorbanan dan tidak ada hal brengsek terjadi seperti yang anda katakan tadi, Letnan," suara Len terdengar datar namun ada kelembutan di sana. "Semuanya keputusan Kaito. Kita bisa apa?"

"Kita bisa apa?" terdengar suara keras mengulang perkataan Len. ""_Kita bisa apa_? Apapun! Sudahlah! Aku tidak peduli! Karena hukum, tetaplah hukum!" suara itu terdengar dingin di telinga Miku sendiri.

"Tetapi Letnan—"

"Cukup!" bentak suara keras itu. "Akui saja! Kau membiarkan Kaito Shion meninggal!" tandas suara keras itu membuat Miku membulatkan matanya dengan ekspresi kaget.

"_Akui saja! Kau membiarkan Kaito Shion meninggal!"_

Apa...?

Miku tidak mendengar apa-apa lagi setelahnya. Pupil matanya membesar dan mengecil seiring nafasnya yang memburu. Dadanya terasa berat bukan main.

Len... membiarkan Kaito meninggal...?

Apa... maksudnya?

Tak kuasa menahan segala rasa, gadis itu membiarkan dirinya limbung—jatuh di depan pintu ruangan itu.

Tidak.

Tidak. Apa maksud dari semua ini?

Dia mendengar seseorang membuka pintu di hadapannya, namun tidak dipedulikannya.

"Miku?" Piko Utatane menatapnya tak percaya, sementara Len yang mendengar nama itu langsung bangkit dari duduknya dan menghampiri gadis itu dengan wajah penuh penyesalan.

"Miku..." panggil Len. Gadis itu mendongakan wajahnya—menatap Len—membuat hati laki-laki mencelos.

Mata itu, mata penuh kekecewaan, kesedihan dan kemarahan.

"Aku... bisa jelaskan..." Len berusaha meraih gadis itu namun tangannya langsung ditepis.

"Jangan... sentuh aku," desis Miku. Air matanya bergulir. Len mengerjap, menggigit bibirnya sendiri lalu terperangah saat gadis itu menundukkan wajahnya saat Len memegang kedua bahunya dengan paksa.

"Dengarkan aku, Miku. Aku sama sekali tidak bermaksud seperti apa yang kau dengar tadi. Aku benar-benar tidak bermaksud demikian. Kaito yang—"

"... ci," desis Miku. Len mengerjap. "Apa?"

"Benci..." suara itu bergetar. Dia mengangkat wajahnya—menunding Len.

"Benci... AKU BENCI PADAMU!" serunya tak terkendali. Sorot wajahnya benar-benar marah.

"Miku, aku—"

"JANGAN panggil aku!" gadis itu terlihat luar biasa emosinya. "Benci...," suaranya bergetar.

"Aku benci padamu, Len Kagamine!"

**To Be Continue**

**Oke, buat yang ngerasa alurnya kecepetan, maafkan saya. Tapi di sini, saya ingin menceritakan bahwa fic ini realistis. Masa iya Miku nggak move on selama lima taun kan ya? Jadi saya membuat dia sedikit bisa membuka hati secara sewajarnya :) semoga tujuan saya ini berhasil 'kena'-nya deh :3 wkwkwwkk.**

**Sip, mind to review?**

**V**

**V**


	4. Lembar Keempat

**HALOOOOO MINNA 8'D Hahahahaha~ saya mau pamer dulu, ah. Saya libur dari Kamis sampe Minggu loh~ keren kaan X'D #peluksekolah #gakbiasanyadiagini #dijedukin.**

**Akhirnya, saya bisa apdet tepat waktu lagi. Yeee X'D #tepoktangan #heh.**

**Anyway, dramanya sukses berat! X'D makasih yaa doanya :'D #siapajugayangdoainlo #dikemplang. Dan oh ya, saya emang nambahin satu chapter sih :'D maap kemaren lupa memberitahu~ huehehe X'D #jder**

**Gausah cincong lagi. Let's kemon~**

**Enjoy, minna :)**

* * *

**The Book of Love Story 2**

a VOCALOID FANFIC

By : EcrivainHachan24

Desclaimer : Yamaha©Crypton Future Media

Sequel of "The Book of Love Story"

Len x Miku

* * *

WARNING!

Dramatically Romance, abal, disarankan membaca The Book of Love Story yang pertama dulu, etc

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!

**4 **of **6**

.

.

.

.

.

"_Aku benci padamu, Len Kagamine!"_

Dia mengerang frustrasi sembari mengacak surai _blonde_-nya dan menjambaknya keras-keras. Rasa depresi dan gelisah membuatnya tidak merasa nyaman sama sekali seharian ini. Hari-harinya terasa buruk sejak akhirnya dia menerima hukuman penurunan jabatan kembali menjadi anggota biasa dan mendapat hukuman dari kantor denga skors sebanyak dua minggu lamanya. Pemotongan gaji, semuanya benar-benar tidak bisa lebih buruk lagi saat dia dibenci oleh gadis itu.

Oleh Miku Hatsune.

Gadis itu tidak mau melihatnya lagi. Bahkan mematikan ponsel jika Len berusaha menghubunginya. Dia ingin menjelaskan semuanya kepada gadis itu. Sungguh!

Dia menghela nafas lalu menatap jendela kamarnya dengan datar. Sinar matahari masuk, tetapi dia tidak merasakan kehangatan apapun.

Tidak biasanya dia jam segini masih di rumah.

Biasanya dia akan pergi ke makam Kaito bersama Miku dan setelahnya mereka akan makan atau hanya berjalan-jalan biasa.

Semuanya membaik dalam waktu dua bulan itu.

Namun kenapa semuanya jadi begini lagi, sih?!

"Sial," makinya pelan. Dia bangkit lalu berjalan menuju lantai bawah. Dia mendapati sup telur dengan nasi panas dan teh hijau panas berada di meja makan dengan sebuah tudung saji yang menutupinya. Rin pasti sudah berangkat kerja dari tadi—mengingat pekerjaannya sebagai jurnalis sebuah majalah ternama di Tokyo.

Terdapat sebuah memo di kulkas saat dia hendak meraih satu pisang dari sana.

_Aku berangkat dulu ya, Len ;p_

_p.s : Tetap semangat ya ;)_

—_Rin—_

"Heh," Len tersenyum kecil lalu meraih pisang yang dia inginkan dan memakannya. Dia menghela nafas lalu duduk di kursi sembari merenungkan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi setelah kejadian tiga hari lalu—saat semuanya terungkap.

Seharusnya dia belajar sesuatu—dia seharusnya tidak menyembunyikan fakta bahwa dia bersama Kaito waktu itu. Seharusnya dia tidak membiarkan Kaito melakukannya, dan seharusnya dia—ah, terlalu banyak kata 'seharusnya' dan semuanya tak bisa terulang. Ini kesalahan yang tolol. Benar-benar tolol. Dia tidak mengerti apa yang dipikirkannya saat itu sampai dia harus mengorbankan hati nuraninya sebagai seorang polisi... yang juga merangkap sahabat.

Siapa sih yang bisa mencegah Kaito ketika dia sedang serius?

"Bodoh," makinya lagi. Dia memakan pisang itu sampai habis dan meneguk teh hijaunya.

Lalu apa yang terjadi?

Dia tahu tindakannya ilegal—dan bisa saja dia dikenai pasal jika berita ini tersebar luas. Untungnya Letkol Rei Kagene tidak terlalu setuju dengan ide pembeberan berita tersebut. Karena selain akan menarik media massa, masyarakat juga akan kehilangan kepercayaan pada kepolisian Tokyo—yang nyaris tidak punya reputasi buruk di pemerintahan maupun masyarakat. Sedikit curang, memang. Namun mau bagaimana lagi? Len Kagamine merupakan salah satu polisi terbaik di Tokyo—dan berhasil menjabat posisi Jendral sebelum semuanya berakhir.

Karena kesalahannya sendiri.

Sejujurnya, tidak masalah bagi Len kembali menjadi anggota biasa—toh, dia memang tidak tertarik dengan semua kemewahan 'lebay' yang bakal diberikan padanya nanti—hanya saja dia merasa akan menjadi sangat masalah karena semua gajinya dipotong sampai akhir tahun nanti. Dan itu artinya, kehidupan akan lebih menyulitkan. Dan dia tidak mau membebankan seluruh masalah ekonomi dan keuangannya kepada saudari kembarnya—Rin. Sebisa mungkin, dia tidak mau merepotkannya.

Mari kita ulang. Kesalahan tolol yang benar-benar idiot.

Laki-laki itu menghela nafas frustrasi dan mulai menyantap sarapannya—berharap dengan begitu, perasaannya akan lebih baik.

* * *

Gadis dengan surai hijau _tosca_ itu menghela nafas dalam-dalam. Dia mengembuskan nafasnya perlahan dan memejamkan matanya. Dia berada di taman kota dan semuanya terasa hampa. Biasanya, jam segini dia akan bersama-sama dengan...

Kenapa dia harus mengingat-ingat Len Kagamine... lagi?!

"Huh," dia mendengus gusar. Seharusnya dia melupakan laki-laki itu.

Dirinya terdiam sebelum kembali dalam kubangan cenungan. Dia jelas ingat bagaimana dia terbangun, mendapati seluruh keluarganya yang menatapnya dengan harap-harap cemas dan bagaimana reaksinya begitu mengetahui bahwa Kaito telah tiada—demi dirinya. Dan dia tidak tahu bahwa ada Len di sana—yang mendampinginya dan sama sekali tidak mencegahnya. Ini terlalu buruk baginya. Baru saja dia memutuskan akan memercayai laki-laki itu, namun semuanya hancur berantakan dalam sekali sentakan saja. Dia benar-benar tidak menyangkanya.

Dia pikir, dia dapat memercayai Len Kagamine—saat dirinya mulai merasakan debaran aneh dalam detak jantungnya.

Saat dia merasakan kehadiran Len menjadi kesehariannya.

Tidak.

Semua ini terlalu mendadak, dan dia tidak siap.

Suara ponselnya terdengar, namun tidak dipedulikannya.

Dia mengangkat kedua tangannya—menadahkan tangan lalu menutupi wajahnya sendiri di antara kedua telapak tangannya. Tubuhnya bergetar—dan bukan karena hawa dingin.

Dia lelah. Sungguh.

Hatinya, pikirannya, perasaannya…

Bahunya bergetar sedikit.

Untuk pertama kalinya sejak kematian Kaito, dia menangisi orang lain.

* * *

Tidak diangkat.

Len Kagamine berdecak sembari menatap layar ponselnya. Dia sedang berusaha menghubungi gadis itu—Miku Hatsune—dan akan menjelaskan segalanya. Dia tidak mau semuanya berakhir sia-sia.

**Pik.**

Dia menghela nafas panjang. Tidak diangkat.

Memejamkan matanya, dia berbaring di atas tempat tidur dan mulai berfikir apa yang terjadi. Oke, pertama dia memang salah menyembunyikan fakta bahwa dirinya memperbolehkan Kaito mengikuti donor tersebut dan bahkan melakukan tindak ilegal dengan cara mencuri surat legal dari kantor atasannya. Dia sendiri tidak pernah menyangka dirinya akan _sebegitunya_ demi sahabatnya yang bersikeras itu.

Kedua, dia dituduh 'membunuh' Kaito secara tidak langsung karena telah membiarkannya bunuh diri. Astaga. Dia mengernyit kesal. Ini konyol! Benar-benar konyol. Mana mungkin dia membiarkan sahabatnya bunuh diri?! Dia berusaha. Berusaha meyakinkan Kaito bahwa apa yang dilakukan si surai biru itu benar-benar IDIOT kelas berat. Namun sepertinya Kaito lebih menyukai ide idiot tersebut dibandingkan melihat Miku menderita.

Pasti dia luar biasa cintanya.

Ketiga, dia benar-benar tidak menyangka bakal ada Miku di sana dan menguping pembicaraannya dengan Piko dan Letnan Gumone. Ini semua terlalu mendadak! Gadis itu hanya mendengar... bahkan kurang dari setengahnya percakapan tersebut! Ini gila, ini benar-benar membuatnya gila! Gadis itu salah sangka sekarang.

"Aaaargh!" dia menjambak rambutnya sendiri. Frustrasi.

Tidak.

Bagaimanapun caranya, dia harus bertemu gadis itu, menjelaskan segalanya dan semua akan jauh lebih baik.

Dia kembali meraih ponselnya dan menghubungi Miku.

Satu nada sambung...

Dua nada sambung...

Tig—

**Pik.**

Ditutup. Tidak dijawab oleh Miku,

"Sial!" seru Len benar-benar kesal. Dia menghela nafas untuk menelan rasa kesalnya lalu memejamkan matanya. Ayo berfikir, Len. Ayooo! Ke mana Miku biasanya akan pergi?

Pemakaman?

Kemungkinan besar iya. Namun gadis itu bahkan tidak tahu arah jalan pulang jika benar dia pergi ke sana. Dia selalu bersama Len dengan mobilnya, dan kaca mobil Len itu ber-frame hitam sehingga Miku pasti tidak dapat melihat jelas pandangan perjalanan.

Rumah Kaito?

Dia mengernyit. Tidak. Dia sudah menyuruh agen rumah Kaito tersebut agar mengunci pintu rumah kenangan itu. Demi kebaikan Miku agar tidak mengingat-ingatnya kembali. Dan gadis itu tidak mungkin berada di sana.

Taman Kota.

Ya. Len mengerjap. Taman Kota. Kenapa tidak terpikir olehnya? Ini masih musim semi, dan tempat mana yang paling disukainya selain Taman Kota? Dia meraih jaket hijau kesayangannya lalu mengenakannya. Pasti dia di sana!

Oh, Tuhan. Semoga Miku di sana.

* * *

Gadis itu menghela nafas panjang. Setelah sepuluh kali ponselnya bergetar, akhirnya si Penelepon itu berhenti juga. Baguslah. Dia bisa merenung di sini seharian...

"Miku!" panggilan itu membuatnya mendongak. Ekspresi sendunya berubah mengeras. Segera dia meraih tasnya dan berdiri—bersiap meninggalkan sosok dengan surai _blonde_ di belakangnya yang sedang mengejarnya.

Tertangkap.

"Dengarkan aku!"

"Tidak! Lepaskan!" Miku berusaha melepaskan cengkeraman tangan Len di pergelangan tangannya. Laki-laki itu menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak mau, sebelum kau mendengarkan penjelasanku terlebih dulu!"

Iris samudra pasifik itu membesar—melotot tidak senang. "Tidak ada yang perlu dijelaskan. Sekarang lepaskan aku! Atau aku akan berteriak!" ancamnya.

"Silakan!" Len Kagamine menatapnya dengan menantang. "Silakan!"

Miku memandangnya tak percaya. "Kau bisa digebuki polisi di sini, tahu!"

Len terkekeh sebentar. "Aku juga polisi. Ingat?"

Gadis itu diam. Namun sedetik kemudian dia kembali memberontak dari cengkeraman Len.

"Lepaskan! Aku tidak mau mendengar penjelasan apa-apa lagi! Kau ternyata membunuh Onii-san!"

Apa?

"Apa?!" seru Len kaget. Membunuh?!

"Kau salah! Makanya dengarkan aku dulu!" desaknya. Gadis itu menyerah karena tenaganya tidak ada apa-apanya dibanding Len.

"Apa?" dengan mata kering, Miku menatapnya. Ekspresinya berubah sendu kembali—namun tetap ada guratan marah di sana. "Kau belum puas membuatku menderita...?" matanya menyipit. "Kau belum puas membuatku merasa seperti ini…?"

Suara lirih itu membuat Len melonggarkan cengkeramannya.

"Apa... maksudmu?" tanya Len perlahan.

"Ya!" merasa di atas angin, Miku kembali menundingnya. "Membiarkan Kaito Onii-san bunuh diri demi diriku, menahanku untuk bertemu atau setidaknya memandang wajahnya untuk yang terakhir kalinya dengan membiusku dengan obat sialan itu, membuatku kehilangan dia... ahaha," lalu gulir air mata itu terjatuh.

"Kau pikir tindakanmu itu lucu, hah?" dia menelan air matanya.

"—lalu kau membuatku merasa nyaman saat bersamamu, membuat detak jantungku tidak karuan dan kemudian menjatuhkanku dengan semua yang kusebutkan tadi! Kau kira semua itu mudah untukku? Pernahkah kau bertanya tentang apa yang kurasakan? Tidak 'kan!" isakannya terdengar. Seruannya semakin menyakitkan seiring kalimatnya terucap.

"Apa kau pernah merasakannya? Tidak diberi kesempatan yang terakhir kalinya untuk bertemu orang yang kau sayangi? Tidak. Karena kau punya segalanya! Segalanya, Tuan Kagamine," suaranya berubah sinis. Bahunya bergetar hebat.

"Aku kehilangan Onii-san! Kau kira tidak menyakitkan? Aku memutuskan untuk tidak percaya pada cinta dan menutup hati… Lalu... lalu..." dia memejamkan matanya dan setitik air matanya kembali jatuh. "Lalu kau ada di sana untukku... menemaniku, membuatku merasa bersandar... membuatku... entahlah, membuatku merasakan sesuatu yang dulu pernah kurasakan saat bersama Kaito Onii-san... dan kau merusaknya!" Miku memandangi Len yang bergeming. "Kau tidak perlu membuatku jatuh cinta jika pada akhirnya kau menjatuhkanku! Kau tidak perlu—"

Perkataannya terhenti karena didapatnya sebuah pelukan hangat menyelubungi dirinya yang mungil. Awalnya dia tidak merasakan apapun kecuali belaian Len pada rambut panjangnya.

"Aku tidak pernah bermaksud begitu, Miku..." bisiknya. Dapat dirasakan bahunya basah karena beberapa tetesan air mata gadis itu.

"Aku melakukannya karena tulusku padamu," lanjutnya. "Aku memang salah karena membiarkan Kaito melakukannya. Dan bersalah juga karena tidak pernah bertanya apa yang kau rasakan—apa yang seharusnya kulakukan sejak dulu... karena aku tidak tahu harus memulainya dari mana, Miku..."

Gadis itu bergeming.

"Karena aku tahu...," Len melepaskan pelan pelukannya—lalu menyelubungkan kedua telapak tangannya di antara kedua sisi wajah Miku—ditatapnya iris samudra pasifik berair itu. Seulas senyuman terukir di wajah tampannya.

"Jantung Kaito. Yang hidup dalam dirimu adalah salah satu caranya mencintaimu...," bisiknya lembut. Miku mengerjap. Len kemudian menunjuk dada Miku. Tersenyum.

"Jika ini caranya agar bisa terus berada di sampingmu, dia akan melakukannya. Kenapa? Karena ketika dia tidak bisa bersamamu dalam bentuk wujud nyata, setidaknya dia mencintaimu dengan caranya sendiri," kemudian dia teringat percakapannya dengan Kaito beberapa silam tahun lalu. "Ya. Dia mencintaimu dengan caranya sendiri." ujarnya dengan nada menerawang.

Ditatapnya samudra pasifik itu dalam-dalam.

"Ketika jantungnya berdetak dalam dirimu, saat itulah dia sedang mendampingimu... melihatmu tumbuh dan menyaksikan seluruh hidupmu...," iris _aquamarine_ itu kini juga menitikan satu titik air mata.

"Karena dia mencintaimu..."

Detik berikutnya, tangis Miku meledak dan dia membiarkan dirinya menangis di pelukan Len. Membiarkan perasaannya membuncah saat itu.

"Dan percayalah padaku," lirih suara Len masih didengarnya. "Aku tidak pernah berusaha membuatmu jatuh cinta padaku. Karena akulah... akulah yang jatuh cinta padamu," bisik Len.

"Akulah yang ingin melindungimu...," bisiknya lagi lebih lembut.

"Karena, walaupun cintaku mungkin tak bisa menyaingi cintanya Kaito... berilah aku kesempatan..." lalu dia menarik nafas sesaat. Melepaskan pelukannya—kembali menatap Miku.

"Aku mencintaimu..." katanya lembut.

Entah apa yang membuatnya melakukannya—adrenalin yang tengah menguasai dirinya, langit sore yang cerah, suara tawa anak-anak di perosotan ataukah angin semilir yang sejuk menerpa—dia tidak ingat apapun sebelum akhirnya dia mencondongkan wajahnya ke depan, merasakan nafas gadis itu yang memejamkan matanya sebelum dia menyentuhkan bibirnya ke bibir gadis itu.

Sebuah yang ciuman hangat dan lembut.

Dan langit sore yang menjadi saksi bisunya.

**To Be Continue**

**SELESAI 8'D bagaimana, bagaimana? Kalo saya baca ulang sih, pribadi saya bilang ini agak kecepetan tapi agak pas juga #itugimanasik #ditampol. Yah... maaf kalo tidak sememuaskan The Book of Love Story yang pertama. Yang ini cuma sekuel yang berkepanjangan sih :'D #digampar.**

**Sip deh, setelah aksi penggebukan tadi...**

**Mind to review? :)**

**V**

**V**


	5. Lembar Kelima

**Halo, minna :) senangnya saya bisa kembali update dengan tepat waktu X'D HOREEEEEE #heh #jeduk.**

**Saya mau curhat bentar. Hari Senin-Rabu saya libur dong~ #pamersuratedaran #dijambak. Dan... untuk si dia yang sekarang sibuk kembali kuliah, semangat yaa... :) aku bakal kangen kamu banget! T_T cepat pulaang~ **

**Ehem, jadi lembar kelima ini adalah lembar... yang sebenernya bisa disebut ending, tapi terserah para readers untuk mengartikannya :)**

**Sip, selamat membaca!**

* * *

**The Book of Love Story 2**

a VOCALOID FANFIC

By : EcrivainHachan24

Desclaimer : Yamaha©Crypton Future Media

Sequel of "The Book of Love Story"

Len x Miku

* * *

WARNING!

Dramatically Romance, abal, disarankan membaca The Book of Love Story yang pertama dulu, etc

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!

**5**of **6**

.

.

.

.

.

Sekon demi sekon, detik demi detik, menit demi menit dan jam demi jam. Semuanya berlalu begitu singkat. Sampai bulan demi bulan dilewati seluruh kaum manusia tanpa sadar, semuanya sudah sampai pada sebuah ambang akhir—pasti ada sebuah akhir di setiap cerita, ya kan?

"Miku!" suara nyaring itu membuat si gadis berambut hijau _tosca _menelengkan kepalanya ke samping dan mendapati Rin Kagamine tengah berlari kecil ke arahnya. Matanya yang besar berbinar-binar. Ah, oke. Pasti gadis mungil itu punya ide gila, atau malah ide yang brilian yang rada-rada gila. Begitulah Rin, sepanjang Miku mengenalnya.

"Ada apa, Rin?" tanya Miku. Dia tengah melihat-lihat buku album undangan yang disodorkan oleh Rin baru-baru ini. Namun gadis dengan marga Kagamine itu kini kembali dengan sebuah album besar _lagi_ di tangannya. Kali ini ekspresi Miku sedikit bosan.

"Astaga," gelengnya. "Jangan katakan aku harus kembali pusing dengan semua ini," dengus Miku. Rin terkekeh.

"Tentu saja kau harus pusing dengan semua ini," protes Rin sambil melotot. "Kan kau akan menikah dengan Lenny!"

Miku tersenyum mendengar panggilan 'sayang' Rin untuk Len. Len tidak pernah menyukai panggilan itu yang menurutnya agak mirip nama wanita. Namun Rin segera menyangkalnya bahwa 'Lenny' adalah panggilan yang sangat cocok untuk Len karena laki-laki itu memiliki tampang 'uke-ish' sejati. Miku baru tahu Rin seorang fujoshi dan Len langsung menelan beberapa strip obat sakit kepala karena pendapat saudari kembarnya itu. Ekstrim. Memang.

"Tapi dia sendiri kelihatannya tidak repot-repot memusingkannya tuh," ujar gadis berambut hijau _tosca_ itu lagi. Rin mengernyit.

"Namanya juga cowok!" decak Rin. "Mereka selalu menyerahkan tugas-tugas merepotkan pada kita 'kan?"

Miku tersenyum. Dia teringat sekilas pada Kaito. "Tidak semua kok."

"Oh… yang benar saja," Rin memutar kedua bola matanya. Lalu dia menyerahkan album yang dibawanya. Matanya kembali berbinar.

"Kau harus melihat-lihat gaun pengantinnya! Benar-benar cantik. Ini rancangan Haku Yowane, lho!" promosi Rin. Miku mengernyit. Haku Yowane adalah perancang busana yang paling beken saat itu. Pasti harga gaunnya gila-gilaan!

"Astaga, kau akan menyuruh Len membayar biaya sewa seluruhnya?" Miku menggelengkan kepalanya. "Nggak gitu juga, Rin!"

"Hey, siapa yang bilang Lenny akan membayar seluruhnya?" Rin tertawa geli lalu mengedipkan sebelah matanya. "Haku-san itu teman baikku semasa SMA. Dia pasti akan memberikan harga murah kok! Serahkan saja padaku!"

Terkadang Miku lupa, Rin Kagamine terlalu memiliki banyak kenalan; mulai dari bukan orang terkenal sampai orang terkenal. Dia bahkan pernah ditaksir penyanyi muda dari produser Utauloid, Shin Kaiga yang tampan dan nyaris membuat kericuhan di konser tunggalnya yang terakhir karena para gadis yang berdesak-desakan dan nyaris menelan korban karenanya. Untung konser segera diamankan.

Namun entah kenapa Rin menolak laki-laki tampan yang merupakan idaman semua wanita itu. Namun belakangan, Miku mengetahui bahwa cinta Rin hanya untuk Piko Utatane, teman sekantor Len yang agak pendiam namun ramah senyum tersebut. Tapi... entahlah. Piko Utatane sendiri bukan tipe kesukaan Miku. Yah, mungkin ada sesuatu dari lelaki itu yang membuat Rin tergila-gila.

Cinta, memang tidak bisa diprediksi, ya?

"Oh, begitu," Miku manggut-manggut lalu meraih album yang Rin bawa. "Sini aku lihat,"

Dia membuka lembaran demi lembaran. Rancangan Haku Yowane memang luar biasa. Ada gaun pengantin berwarna merah marun yang dihiasi bordiran manik-manik merah muda yang lembut dengan beberapa renda-renda yang mempermanis penampilan gaun tersebut, ada juga gaun berwarna ungu violet dengan gradasi putih dan hitam di setiap pinggir jahitannya. Ada juga baju pengantin berwarna hijau lumut dengan hiasan pita melintang di bagian pinggang dan berurai-urai. Mirip gaun pengantin bergaya lolita. Miku sampai bingung harus memilih gaun yang mana, karena semuanya begitu bagus dan indah.

Tapi pandangannya terhenti pada sebuah gaun putih bersih dengan hiasan mawar hitam kecil di tepi bajunya dan bordiran manik biru krisal di sekitar leher gaun yang entah mengapa mengingatkannya pada iris mata Kaito. Belum lagi lapisan transparan yang cantik dari pinggang ke bawah. Sungguh cantik. Dia mengelus permukaan foto gaun tersebut lalu berpaling pada Rin yang menatapnya penuh harap. Miku menunjuk gaun tadi.

"Aku mau yang ini."

Rin mengernyit menatap gaun pilihan Miku lalu perlahan senyumnya mengembang. "Cantik sekali! Pasti cocok untukmu, Miku!" seru Rin kegirangan. Dia meraih sebuah spidol lalu menandai foto tadi.

"Tapi kenapa kau pilih gaun ini? Banyak yang lebih cantik padahal," kernyit Rin. Miku tersenyum lembut.

"Aku suka... manik biru kristalnya," jawab Miku. Rin yang langsung mengerti ikut tersenyum dan menepuk pundak Miku. "_Dia_ pasti senang melihatmu begini, Miku," tutur Rin. Miku mengangguk. Dia tahu.

Dia tahu.

* * *

Kertas, kertas dan kertas lagi.

Hanya itu yang memenuhi meja kerjanya. Kernyitan di dahinya tidak bisa dihilangkan karena pusing dan bingung yang teramat sangat. Setengah mendumel kesal, dia berteriak putus asa.

"Kenapa merepotkan banget sih?! Aku butuh istirahaat!" seru laki-laki berambut _honey blonde_ dikuncir satu itu dengan gusar. Leon Koejima menoleh pada temannya itu lalu berdecak.

"Woi Len, kenapa teriak-teriak?" Leon mengernyit. "Memang harus repot sedikit kalau mau naik jabatan!"

Pelototan itu terlihat dari Len Kagamine, si pemuda yang berteriak tadi. "Tapi kan aku harus bersiap untuk seminggu berikutnya!"

Leon terkekeh lalu menepuk pundak kawannya. Len Kagamine harus menyiapkan proposal, formulir dan lain sebagainya. Dia akan diangkat menjadi Jendral kembali dalam waktu dekat karena prestasinya kemarin yang berhasil menangkap pelaku penjualan organ tubuh manusia dari pemakaman Tokyo kemarin. Selain mengangkat namanya, dia juga diberi kehormatan menaikkan kembali jabatannya yang pernah turun karena skandal kematian Kaito setengah tahun lalu.

Dan pada saat yang bersamaan, Len harus menyiapkan pesta pernikahannya seminggu lagi bersama Miku Hatsune, kekasihnya. Lelah, repot, gugup dan benar-benar stress. Leon mengerti benar tekanan dan perasaan sohibnya itu.

"Sudahlah," hibur Leon. "Lebih baik kau pikirkan dulu pernikahanmu dengan Miku. Kerjaanmu bisa beres kapan saja selama ada aku dan Piko. Nanti _progress_nya bisa dilanjut lebih lambat, bukan?" tanya Leon dengan alis terangkat. Len menatap temannya itu lelah.

"Memangnya boleh seperti itu?" dengus Len. "Letnan Gumone itu bukan orang yang bisa mentolerir masalah pribadi bawahannya tahu? Dia jauh dari kata hati, perasaan, atau semacamnya,"

Leon terkekeh. "Kau berkata seolah-olah dia lintah darat atau semacamnya,"

"Lho," Len mengangkat kedua alisnya—pura-pura kaget—"Memangnya bukan, ya?"

"Kawan," Leon nyengir semakin lebar. "Ada kantung mata di bawah kelopak matamu, Bodoh. Tidur sana. Kau membutuhkannya,"

"Mungkin aku memang membutuhkannya," senyum Len lemah. Dia mengusap wajahnya dengan telapak tangan tanda lelah.

"Tapi aneh juga," Leon mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Kau sudah pernah melakukan ini saat pelantikan pangkat Jendralmu dulu 'kan? Tapi dulu kau tidak selelah dan sedramatis ini. Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan janji yang akan kau rajut seminggu lagi di Gereja?" tanya Leon. Len menghela nafas. Tentu saja dia gugup. Gugup sekali.

"Tidak," ujar Len berbohong.

"Araa, Len…," Leon menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kau tidak bisa bohong padaku. Well, oke. Aku memang tidak punya pacar untuk saat ini. Tapi aku bisa bayangkan betapa kau gugup akan hidup dengan seorang wanita dalam satu rumah dan satu kasur 'kan?" tebak Leon yang membuat Len nyengir.

"Aku lupa kau agak mirip dengan cenayang… yang agak mesum."

Leon melotot. "Cenayang palamu kotak! Dan cowok mesum itu wajar, Len. Apalagi—"

"Iya, iya," Len tidak berminat mendengar kalimat-kalimat vulgar Leon lebih lanjut. "Jadi, bagaimana pendapatmu?" tanya Len.

"Soal apa?"

"Soal gugup tadi!" Len menghela nafas. "Aku takut nantinya aku takkan cukup baik untuknya. Aku takut takkan bisa membahagiakannya," gerakannya terhenti di udara. "Apa yang harus kulakukan?"

Leon tersenyum kecil. "Kaito menitipkan Miku padamu, artinya mau tak mau kau harus cukup baik untuknya, harus bisa membahagiakannya," Leon menghela nafas. "Kaito bukan tipikal orang dangkal, Len. Dan kau juga pasti tahu itu 'kan? Dia pasti sudah memilihmu masak-masak. Kalau dia memilih asal, bisa saja dia memilih Nero sebagai penggantinya," cengir Leon. "Tapi kau yang dipilihnya untuk terus bersama Miku. Kau dipercaya, Len."

"_Kau dipercaya, Len."_

Len mengangkat kedua alisnya lalu terkekeh. "Kata-katamu membuatku merinding, tahu? Seperti bukan Leon Koejima saja," cibir Len.

"Aku memang keren. Sayangnya tak banyak orang yang menyadarinya," Leon mengibaskan tangannya pada Len. "Sudah sana. Lebih baik kau pulang," usir Leon. Len mengernyit.

"Kau ini kayak ngusir, deh. Memangnya kenapa, hah?"

"Aku _memang_ mengusirmu," pelotot Leon. "Siapa juga yang tahan melihatmu uring-uringan layaknya orang tolol begitu? Absenmu akan kutitip pada Akaito nanti. Kuyakin Letnan Gumone akan mengerti. Dan kalau dia tidak mengerti, biarkan itu menjadi masalah peliknya sendiri." tukas Leon.

Len manggut-manggut. Dia meraih tas laptopnya, jaket hijaunya dan meraih kunci mobilnya. Dia menepuk pundak Leon sebagai salam perpisahan dan berjalan ke arah parkiran.

Yep. Dia butuh istirahat.

* * *

Karpet merah, ruangan dengan kursi-kursi tamu dan berbagai macam _stand_ makanan dan minuman terlihat di sepanjang koridor rumah suci tersebut. Semua orang bersuka cita, senyuman sepanjang para tamu yang masuk. Saat lonceng berdentang tiga kali, para hadirin kembali duduk di kursinya masing-masing. Menunggu.

Suara iringan anak-anak bernyanyi mulai terdengar kesyahduannya. Serta dentingan piano menjadi tambahannya.

Len Kagamine berdiri tegap di depan altar yang di hadapannya terdapat seorang pastor tua yang berwajah ramah walau kerutan-kerutan mulai tampak di wajahnya karena pengaruh usia. Len tampak sangat gagah dan tampan dengan tuxedo putih dengan hiasan mawar merah di dada kirinya serta rambut _honey blond_-nya yang biasanya dikuncir, kini dilepasnya. Membuat dia seribu kali lebih keren dibanding biasanya. Senyumnya mengembang tatkala pintu paling belakang gereja dibuka dan nampaklah sang mempelai wanitanya yang cantik.

Miku Hatsune yang kini berjalan ke arahnya dengan digandeng oleh ayahnya sendiri, nampak sangat teramat cantik dan anggun dengan rambut hijau _tosca_-nya yang digelung ke atas—memberikan kesan dewasa—dengan _make up natural_ yang tidak terlalu mencolok—namun tetap menegaskan garis wajah dan kecantikannya. Tampak sangat kontras dengan gaun putih bersih dengan manik biru kristalnya yang menambah keindahan gaun pengantin itu. Sebuah kerudung transparan yang menutupi wajah cantiknya terlihat. Senyuman terus terkembang di bibir gadis itu.

Bahagia. Dia bahagia—mereka bahagia!

"Apakah kau, Len Kagamine bersedia menerima Miku Hatsune, sebagai istrimu dalam suka duka, sehat sakit, muda tua, hingga maut memisahkan?"

"Saya bersedia." Mantap. Tegas. Jawaban Len yang membuat Miku sedikit tersipu di sebelahnya. Kini sang pastor menatap sang mempelai wanita.

"Dan apakah kau, Miku Hatsune bersedia menerima Len Kagamine, sebagai suamimu dalam suka duka, sehat sakit, muda tua, hingga maut memisahkan?"

Gadis itu menarik nafas untuk menghilangkan gugupnya dan berkata dengan suara bergetar karena rasa senang yang membuncah. "Ya. Saya bersedia."

"Anda boleh mencium pengantin anda." Pastor itu tersenyum sementara Len kini berhadapan dengan Miku. Dia membuka perlahan kerudung transparan yang menutupi wajah cantik wanitanya. Dia mencondongkan wajahnya dan menegcup lembut bibir manis Miku.

Hangat, dan manis.

Suara riuh tepuk tangan terdengar. Bahkan Rin sampai menitikan air mata melihatnya. Terharu dan senang, melihat kakak kembarnya itu sudah meraih kebahagiaannya sendiri di rumah Tuhan.

Miku Hatsune menatap keadaan suka cita yang riuh itu dengan lembut. Semburat merah di pipinya semakin terlihat karena hari ini begitu sempurna.

"Apa kau bahagia?" bisik Len di tengah keriuhan tersebut, namun terdengar oleh Miku. Gadis itu tersenyum lebar lalu menatap iris _aquamarine_ Len dengan intens.

Cinta, haluan rintang dan semua perasaan bahagia bercampur jadi satu di dadanya. Setitik air matanya jatuh—air mata yang merupakan ekspresi buncahan dan ledakan perasaan bahagia yang menjulur secara vertikal. Dari hatinya.

Dalam bisik penuh cinta, dibalasnya pertanyaan Len.

"Aku lebih dari sekedar bahagia, Len…"

**To Be Continue **

**TARAAA 8'DDD SELESAI DEH. #digetok.**

**Masalah bagian gaun-gaunan itu, sejujurnya... saya bukan tipe orang yang melek fashion, tapi terpaksa saya melek-melekin biar fic ini jadi TwT padahal sebenernya sih saya kaga ngarti desain-desain baju-bajuan sama sekali =_= ohohoho. Pernikahan di sini saya bikin latar di gereja, walopun saya orang Islam, saya jadi ngga terlalu ngerti prosesinya, hehe. tapi berhubung si _dia_ adalah orang Katolik, jadi saya sedikit terbantu. Semoga pas yaa... :)**

**Jadi... bersediakah mengisi kotak review di bawah? X'3**

**V**

**V**


	6. Lembar Terakhir

**HAI MINNAAA 8'DDD #heh #gaknyelow. Saya kembaliii. Mengapdet fic yang... SAYA APDET TEPAT WAKTU LAGI HOREEE XD #dicakar.**

**Curhat dikit (lagi) saya lagi rada patah hati pas nulis ini sejak sebulan lalu :') untuk si dia yang sudah tidak bersama saya lagi... saya minta maaf. Mungkin, waktu kita bersama dulu, saya yang lebih sering egois, kekanak-kanakan, seenaknya, dll. Maaf, ya? :) Kuharap, kamu mengerti keputusan ini bukan cuma sakit buat kamu; tapi juga sakit buatku. Thanks. Buat semangatnya, buat kenangannya, buat pengertiannya... makasih untuk satu tahun enam bulan yang manis dan berharga... :)**

**EH LANJUT.**

**Ah, ini... lebih mirip epilog sih, ya. Sesuai keinginan readers, saya akan menuliskan nasib-nasib para tokoh lain setelah dua tahun kemudian :'3 semoga pas dan suka yaaa :'3**

**Enjoy, minna!**

**The Book of Love Story 2**

a VOCALOID FANFIC

By : EcrivainHachan24

Desclaimer : Yamaha©Crypton Future Media

Sequel of "The Book of Love Story"

Len x Miku

WARNING!

Dramatically Romance, abal, disarankan membaca The Book of Love Story yang pertama dulu, etc

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!

**6**of **6**

.

.

.

.

.

**Dua tahun kemudian…**

**Miku POV**

Aku melepas lelah di bahuku dengan menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan merenggangkan otot-ototku yang sempat menegang tadi. Aku menguap lebar merasakan kantuk yang teramat menggangguku. Aku melirik jam dinding. Pukul setengah sebelas malam. Waktu di mana seharusnya manusia-manusia normal lainnya tertidur pulas dalam buaian malam yang cantik.

Bulan purnama.

Seulas senyuman membahayangi wajahku. Sudah lama sekali tidak melihat bulan purnama. Begitu cantik, begitu bercahaya…

Aku memejamkan mataku. Dua tahun berlalu begitu cepat…

Mau kuceritakan apa saja yang sudah terjadi dalam waktu dua tahun?

Akhirnya, aku bekerja sebagai penulis novel di perusahaan yang sama dengan Rin—adik kembar Len—yang dengan senang hati mempromosikanku kepada Bos Luki Megurine yang tsundere namun ramah tersebut. Kehadiranku disambut baik oleh perusahaan tersebut karena catatanku semasa SMA begitu mendukung. Sementara Rin bekerja sebagai jurnalis di bagian majalahnya, aku bekerja sebagai penulis di bagian penerbitan novelnya. Saat pertama kali berpacaran dengan Len, ia sempat sakit kepala dan meminum satu strip obat sakit kepala—tidak langsung semua tentu saja—mengingat betapa histerisnya Rin saat aku dibawanya ke rumah kediaman Kagamine. Belakangan juga kuketahui bahwa menurut Rin, akulah cewek pertama yang berkunjung ke rumahnya.

Aku juga sempat berkunjung ke kantor polisi waktu itu di tahun pertama. Aku berniat akan pulang bersama Len, dan di sana aku bertemu dengan Hiyama Kiyoteru serta kedua anak buahnya yang masih setia di belakangnya. Aku memandang mantan kekasihku itu dengan senyuman. Tidak ada lagi ketakutan saat ditujukannya perubahan sifatnya yang drastis. Aku seperti tidak mengenal Kiyoteru yang kejam, serakah, licik, dan sinis dulu. Yang kulihat hanyalah sosok Kiyoteru yang ramah, kalem dan tenang. Yah, sifat kalemnya itu masih tetap sama sih… Dan dia juga mengucapkan selamat atas pernikahanku dengan Len. Kudengar, setelah akhirnya dibebaskan dari penjara, sekarang dia kembali membuka perusahaannya yang lama bangkrut waktu itu. Dengan memulainya dari nol, tentu saja. Mengingat dia melakukannya sambil membersihkan nama baiknya.

Leon Koejima yang konyol dan kocak itu, siapa sangka, kini berhasil menjabat posisi Jendral yang cukup ternama. Dengan gelar kerennya itu, dia juga berhasil mendapatkan hati polisi wanita paling cantik seantero Tokyo—Meiko Sakine. Aku tidak ingat bagaimana ekspresiku waktu Leon mengumumkan dia dan Meiko berpacaran. Namun aku ingat ekspresi wajah Len yan benar-benar aneh. Mungkin wajahku saat itu juga sama anehnya. Namun belakangan Leon sempat galau karena Meiko dikembalikan ke kantor pusatnya yang asli di Nagasaki. Dan laki-laki itu memutuskan untuk meninggalkan jabatan Jendral-nya di Tokyo dan menyusul pujaan hatinya di Nagasaki, serta menjadi atasan kantor pusat tetap di sana.

Lalu Piko Utatane mendapat penghargaan sebagai investigator ter-akurat dan terbaik di Tokyo. Dia dikirim ke Thailand, dan beberapa negara Asia lainnya untuk melakukan beberapa penyuluhan kepada para polisi investigator di sana. Dan sesaat sebelum keberangkatannya ke Thailand, Rin sempat menangis histeris dan menyatakan perasaannya di bandara—dan... yep, disaksikan polisi-polisi di sana, sebelum kau bertanya—dan di luar dugaan, polisi yang kalem dan selalu terlihat cuek tersebut ternyata memiliki perasaan yang sama dengan Rin—dan berjanji akan segera menikahi perempuan dengan marga Kagamine itu jika pulang nanti. Yah, Rin harus menunggu setidaknya setengah tahun lagi, sih. Tapi dia bertekad akan menunggu dan setia menanti Piko pulang dan melaksanakan janjinya.

Gumone Kojiro yang tegas, galak dan menyeramkan itu sempat meminta maaf pada Len dan aku atas perkataannya yang membuat salah paham—dengan ogah-ogahan, tentu saja—namun dari matanya, aku tahu dia benar-benar menyesal dan tulus. Kini dia sudah menjadi Ketua Letkol di Tokyo dan menerima bayaran lima kali lipat dari gajinya yang biasa. Beberapa bawahan sempat menggodanya untuk mencari seorang wanita untuk melengkapi kebahagiaan dan hidupnya, namun sepertinya tidak ditanggapi serius oleh sang atasan yang hanya tertawa saat mendengarnya. Namun belakangan, dia pernah bercerita padaku, dia masih memikirkan seorang gadis di masa lalu. Cinta pertama, katanya. Yah, semoga dia cepat bertemu dengan gadis itu, deh.

Lalu… hem, siapa lagi, ya? Ah iya. Akita Nero, Akaito dan beberapa polisi lainnya juga dalam keadaan sehat-sehat saja. Mereka baik saja kecuali Nero yang belakangan keluar dari kepolisian untuk mewujudkan cita-citanya menjadi penyair. Aku tidak tahu dia bakalan sukses atau tidak mengingat gayanya yang lebay tersebut, namun aku doakan yang terbaik untuknya.

Semua begitu cepat berlalu, ya?

"Apakah Ibu Penulis belum ngantuk juga, hmm?" suara lembut itu membuatku mendongak dan mendapati sosok laki-laki dengan surai _blonde _dikuncir satu menatapku dengan cengiran lebar. Tangannya memegang dua buah teh panas yang meletakannya di mejaku.

"Minumlah minuman yang hangat. Supaya rileks dan cepat tidur," nasehatnya. Aku nyengir lalu memukul pelan bahunya.

"Aku tahu,"

Dia tersenyum sekilas lalu menatap tulisan-tulisan yang berada di layar monitor laptopku.

"Buku baru, ya?" tanyanya sambil mengangkat kedua mengangguk.

"Tentang apa?" tanyanya. Aku tidak pernah benar-benar begitu memerhatikan karya tadi itu pasti hanya basa-basi saja.

"Romansa, cinta… kau kira apa lagi keahlianku, heh?" aku membelai pelan pipinya ketika dia akhirnya menaiki tempat tidur dan berbaring di sebelahku—lalu menyandarkan dagunya di bahuku untuk melihat tulisanku di layar _monitor_ laptop.

"Kukira kau akhirnya menulis buku filosofi atau semacamnya," kekehnya. Aku ikut tertawa lalu menghela nafas. Aku menutup laptopku dan menatap iris _aquamarine_-nya dengan tatapan lucu.

"Baiklah, apa maumu?" tanyaku akhirnya. Dia menyindirku dengan karangan buku filosofi. Artinya ada yang dia inginkan—karena dia tahu cita-citaku menulis buku filosofi yang keren—yang sayangnya nggak kesampaian.

"Astaga," dia mengerjap. "Kau cenayang, ya?Bisa membaca pikiranku."

Aku menggebukan sebuah bantal padanya lalu mendecakan lidah."Bodoh. Kau kira menikah denganmu selama dua tahu tidak membuatku mengerti kamu, gitu?" pelototku. Dia tersenyum lalu menarikku agar sejajar dengan posisi matanya. Begitu intens… dan lembut.

"Kau benar," bisiknya. Tatapannya melembut saat jarak wajah kami semakin dekat—dan akhirnya kami menghapusnya. Aku dapat merasakan pagutan bibirnya di bibirku sendiri. Begitu lembut, begitu hangat…

Sampai akhirnya kebutuhan oksigen membuat kami memisahkan haluan pertautan tadi. Aku menyandarkan kepalaku di bahunya saat kurasakan dagunya menyentuh puncak kepalaku. Jemari kami saling bertautan—dengan sebuah cincin emas putih di masing-masing jari manis.

Cincin pernikahan kami.

"Miku," panggilnya.

"Mmm?" jawabku. Sudah mulai mengantuk.

"Apa kau masih menyimpan buku kenangan...?" tanyanya tiba-tiba membuat rasa kantukku hilang. Aku mengerjap lalu mendongak padanya—menatapnya.

"Kenapa?" tanyanya dengan ekspresi bingung.

Aku berhedam. "Bukan apa-apa… aneh saja rasanya. Kau 'kan tidak pernah bertanya tentang buku itu sebelumnya padaku," aku menghela nafas. "Aku akan menaruhnya di gudang jika—"

"Tidak!" potongnya tiba-tiba. Aku mengerjap.

"Apa?"

"Tidak… umm, bukan itu maksudku," katanya pelan. Aku mengernyit.

"Apa yang sebenarnya kau coba untuk katakan?" tanyaku.

"Tidak ada," cengirnya. "Aku hanya tidak mau kau sampai menghilangkannya,"

"Heh?" aku menaikan sebelah alisku. "Kukira kau bakal cemburu atau semacamnya,"

"Bodoh." Dia memutar kedua bola matanya. "Mana mungkin aku cemburu pada Kaito 'kan?"

Nama itu… sudah lama sekali tidak kudengar.

"Mm," aku mengangguk. "Mana mungkin,"

Dia menghela nafas lalu mengecup puncak kepalaku. "Jangan lupakan dia, oke?"

Aku mengerjap kaget. "Bukannya… semakin melupakannya, maka aku akan semakin bebas dari bayang-bayangnya? _Well_, walaupun sekarang aku sudah bisa menganggapnya sebagai kenangan indah. Dan bukannya kenangan yang menyedihkan seperti dulu," kataku. "Kenapa kau tiba-tiba membahasnya?"

"Tidak ada alasan khusus," katanya. "Aku hanya tidak ingin kau—dan aku juga. Kita, untuk tidak melupakannya."

"Dan… kenapa itu?"

Dia menatapku dalam-dalam. "Karena kita akan selalu ada dalam ingatannya," dia menunjuk dadaku dengan jari telunjuknya. "Di sini…"

Jantungku.

Aku ikut memegangi dadaku. Ada degup jantung di sana.

Jantungku. Jantung Kaito…

"Aku tahu," aku mengerjap. Mataku rasanya memanas kembali. Aku tertawa pelan.

"Hey… jangan nangis…"

"Enggak," sergahku. Aku mengusap kedua mataku yang sempat berair tadi. "Aku tidak menangis, kok,"

Dia terdiam sebentar lalu meraih sebuah buku yang sudah usang dan berdebu. Aku menatap buku itu dalam diam lalu mengusapnya.

Dan ketika aku membukanya, kenangan itu satu persatu muncul di permukaan. Namun kini aku menatap semua itu dengan sebuah senyuman. Seiring kubuka lembaran demi lembaran… aku merasa masuk kembali ke dalamnya. Beberapa tahun sebelumnya. Nyaris menyentuh semua anganku saat kuusap permukaan foto-foto yang sudah mulai berdebu itu dengan jemariku. Kutatap semuanya… hingga sebuah puisi(1) terselip.

"Apa itu?" tanya Len. Dia meraih carik puisi itu, membacanya lalu tersenyum dan terkekeh."Oh, jadi dia beralih profesi jadi penyair, gitu?"

"Ahaha," aku menepuk pelan pipinya. "Tentu saja tidak! Dasar bodoh," gumamku. Dia tersenyum lembut lalu menatap kedua iris mataku

"Kau tahu, mungkin kedengarannya gila," katanya tiba-tiba."Tapi aku benar-benar bersyukur Kaito hanya menginginkan aku yang menggantikannya bersamamu."

Aku mengernyit tidak mengerti. "Maksudnya?"

Tanpa kuduga, dia bangkit, meraih sesuatu di lemarinya lalu kembali padaku dan menyerahkan sebuah kertas dengan tulisan tangan Kaito.

"Ini…"

"Baca saja," katanya. Aku mengernyit lalu mulai membuka surat itu. Kubaca kalimat tersebut satu persatu lalu mengerjap-ngerjap. Kutatap Len yang kini menatapku balik dengan alis terangkat.

"Kenapa kau baru beritahu aku soal ini?" mataku menyipit. Dia terkekeh lalu mengacak pelan rambutku.

"Entahlah," cengirnya. "Mungkin karena… aku takut kau masih teringat dia, dan—"

"Len," jari telunjukku di bibirnya lalu menggeleng perlahan. "Hentikan itu."

"Aku _memang_ akan selalu teringat padanya," akuku. "Tapi aku punya kamu sekarang!" senyumanku melebar.

"Dan aku mencintai Kaito dan kamu dengan cara yang berbeda sama sekali…," kurasakan tatapan Len padaku melembut. "Karena kamu di sampingku."

"Kau benar," senyumnya.

Aku tatap laki-laki itu. Kini sebuah kenangan lain terlintas dalam benakku.

Bagaimana bisa Len Kagamine yang tadinya hanya kenalanku sebagai rekan kerja kakak angkatku—Kaito Onii-san—waktu itu, bagaimana pertama kali aku bertemu dengannya di Kantor Kepolisian Tokyo yang masih sempit dan belum sebesar sekarang, bagaimana senyumnya pertama kali ditunjukannya untukku-jabatan tangannya yang tegas, menambah daya tariknya.

Selesai.

Adegan kedua berganti.

Bagaimana hancurnya aku begitu mengetahui bahwa Kaito Onii-san mendonorkan jantungnya—hidupnya—untukku, bagaimana Len ada di sana untuk menghiburku, bagaimana dia terus menemaniku tanpa jenuh selama lima tahun penuh hanya dengan memandangi batu nisan Kaito di pemakaman, aku bisa mengerti, banyak waktu yang dia korbankan—_shift_nya, reputasinya sebagai tukang telat karena terus menemaniku—namun entah kenapa waktu itu aku tidak terlalu peduli. Mungkin karena aku masih saja memikirkan Kaito dalam benakku. Membuatku mengacuhkannya, mengacuhkan dunia…

Lalu aku juga ingat bagaimana bisa aku mulai terbiasa akan peluknya, akan kehadirannya… bagaimana bisa aku nyaman saat bersamanya, dan bagaimana bisa aku berdebar—jatuh cinta—padanya. Mulai kurasakan semuanya dalam jangka waktu singkat ketika aku berpikir bahwa dia sengaja 'membunuh' Kaito Onii-san… dan ketika dia jelaskan, aku mulai mengerti perasaannya yang dilema dan serba salah waktu itu. Dia harus memilih. Dan ketika itu pula pagutan cintanya memenjarakanku.

Sampai saat ini.

Semua kerumitan ini akhirnya berakhir ketika akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk menerima Len di sisiku—awal yang susah, namun di akhir sangat manis ketika setelah kami berpacaran beberapa waktu, dia berlutut, menawarkan sebuah cincin emas putih untuk dipasangkan di jari manisku, menawarkan kebahagiaan yang akan diberikannya padaku. Aku tidak ingat seberapa besar aku bahagia waktu itu bahkan sampai menitikan air mata segala—di hari pertama dengan gaun putih bersih dengan manik biru yang cantik, dan saat akhirnya aku memakai memakai _kimono_ yang sewarna dengan bunga sakura saat pernikahanku di hari kedua yang dilakukan secara tradisional Jepang. Dan aku mewujudkannya.

Sesuai keinginanku. Yang kuutarakan pada Kaito Onii-san dulu…

Lalu aku kembali menatapnya.

Dialah Len Kagamine.

Suamiku.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?" tanyanya tiba-tiba. Aku mengerjap—sadar dari kenangan—lalu menggelengkan kepala dengan sebuah senyuman.

"Bukan apa-apa."

Dia tampak skeptis lalu menghela nafas lalu meraihku ke sisinya. "Miku, Miku… kau bohong," kurasakan sapuan bibirnya di puncak kepalaku. Aku tertawa pelan saat kuhirup wangi tubuhnya.

"Tidak," kekehku. "Sok tahu."

Dia tersenyum. "Tidur, gih. Sudah jam 12 malam. Tidak baik untuk kesehatanmu nanti," katanya. Aku terdiam lalu perlahan meraih tangan Len dan meletakannya di perutku. Aku mendongakan kepala—menatap dia.

"Dan anak kita," bisikku. Iris mata _aquamarine_-nya melebar lalu mulutnya menganga lebar.

"Miku," bisiknya. "Kau… hamil?"

Aku tersenyum lebar sebagai jawaban. "Selamat, Ayah." Aku tertawa pelan melihat ekspresi kagetnya.

"Astaga," katanya setelah terdiam beberapa saat. Sebuah senyuman lebar menghiasi wajah tampannya. "Astaga! Aku harus beritahu Leon dan Rin soal ini!" lalu dia bangkit—dan segera kucegah dengan memegangi menggeleng pelan saat dia menatapku bingung.

"Nanti saja," aku tersenyum. "Sudah larut malam begini. Kau kira mereka belum tidur?" aku mengangkat kedua alisku sebelum Len terdiam lalu menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"Benar juga, ya. Heheh," dia nyengir lalu kembali berbaring di sisiku. Dia memelukku.

"Terima kasih…" bisiknya tiba-tiba. Aku mendongak.

"Untuk apa?"

"Untuk semua kebahagiaan ini, Miku…." bisiknya lembut.

Hilang sudah.

Mimpi buruk, masalah yang kompleks, perasan gundah gulana dan semua perasaan sedih yang pernah kurasakan dulu seolah berganti tema menjadi semacam lelucon di masa lalu dengan sejuta kenangan. Seolah itu semua hanyalah cerita sampingan dari inti cerita hidupku.

Hidupku bahagia.

Aku bahagia!

Aku tatap bingkai foto di meja sebelah tempat tidur.

Foto pernikahanku dan Len.

Setitik air mataku jatuh.

Aku memejamkan mataku. Dalam angan gelap, aku menuliskan tulisan terakhir—di halaman terakhir cerita kisah cintaku yang kedua.

Yang diawali dengan nama Len Kagamine.

Dan diakhiri dengan kata bahagia selamanya.

_**Karena pada akhirnya dalam jalan takdirku yang berliku ada sebuah akhir bahagia menanti.**_

_**Karena pahit-manisnya cinta yang membawaku terbang jauh.**_

_**Dalam relung kenangan dan kebahagiaan di dalamnya, kutuliskan sebuah filosofi cinta untukmu.**_

_**Bahwa sesungguhnya cinta terdiri dari satu jiwa yang menghuni dua tubuh.**_

_**Selamanya.**_

—_**Aristoteles—**_

(1)Baca The Book of Love Story yang pertama di Lembar Terakhir :)

**OWARI**

**TUNGGU! #heh**

**Terima kasih**

**untuk**

**Mas Kambing **yang selama ini sering ngeditin fic saya. HAHAHAHAHAHAHA. Jujur, editamu keren, Mas (y) ga boong. Makasih, ye. Walopun lu kadang juga gak ngeditin typo gue sih. Alay #geplak.

**Adrian **yang tak henti-hentinya memberi semangat, ide, dan masukan; entah itu pujian, kritikan, bahkan sampe ngebenerin dan menyarankan saya baca KBBI segala. Kamu tau? Kamu selalu jadi semangatku menulis. Walau kita sudah tidak bersama lagi :)

**Alice **YANG ENTAH KENAPA KERJAANNYA GANGGU TERUS PAS SAYA NULIS FIC INI. #emosi #digampar. Ehm, tapi tanpa Alice, saya yakin, takkan ada tawa sewaktu saya menulis fic ini :) thanks ya, Lice :P

**Semua readers yang sudah membaca, review, alerting, fave** Aku sayang kaliaaan :**

lalu tentu saja untuk

**Kamu.**

yang sudah membuka halaman ini :) thank you very much! :**

**Mind to review? :)**

**V**

**V**


End file.
